Setting the Scene
by EstrielandJenna
Summary: A portal from above? Good Lord...Who would expect that unless you have something up your sleeve...like Divine Knowledge? Elrohir&OC and OC&OC, and a very different breed of fic...Chapter 24 now updated! Rehaul in process- chapters mixed!
1.

**Chapter Thirteen -Comedy and Adventure**

"...and he tripped and fell headfirst into the muckheap!"

Estriel finished triumphantly, the laughter soothing her frayed nerves better than wine. A man nearby offered to buy her a drink, and she let him, but only sipped at it- Jenna was eyeballing her in a suspicious manner, and she could not afford to let her mind be anything less than crystal clear.

"There once was a man in the village next to mine, and would you believe it...."

She began again. Darayne and Jenna, she noticed, were sitting quite close together. She had noticed their 'chemistry' before they had, and chose to interrupt it (in the name of friendship, of course) at certain points; sure that Raphael would be divinely furious if they slacked the job too much. The acquisition of the horses had seemed surprisingly easy, and the money? Well, let's say she suspected Gabriel and Michael were persuading Raph to be more...helpful...than he normally was. It was just too much luck to be all theirs. Also, the story telling was going down really well- a few hiccups, but she was surviving. And in comedy, that's the main aim.

After she'd finished, Barleyman the Barkeep had patted her back and told her that she could consider herself hired whenever she was in the neighbourhood. Profits had increased dramatically that evening, and the atmosphere had been excellent. He had pressed a couple of coins into her hand, which she had slipped into her belt, and told her breakfast was free.

She had told him of their early start, and he had been surprisingly obliging, agreeing to have a maid serve them before they left, and allowing her to buy provisions (which would also be ready in the morning.) She repeated the urgency that they leave early, then followed Jenna and Darayne up the stairs, where the two girls separated and

Darayne agreed to wake them an hour before Dawn. It seemed far too close to the exhausted girls; though, as usual, it was never too late for witticisms.

"Hey Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you call a hobbit with vertigo?"

"What?"

"Optimistic...Geddit? Optimistic? Vertigo? Never mind."

"Oh, ok. Night."

"Night."

The next morning, Darayne tapped on their door until he heard them calling names at him- not nice ones either. He smiled to himself, shook his head, and went to finish packing.

Jenna was woken by Es a moment after she had managed to get back to sleep.

"What?" She grumbled, pulling her pillow to her grumpily.

"If I said 'last chance at a wash for at least a week' would you get up?"

"Wash? Where!?"

The absence of water for washing was one of the girls' biggest irritations. Jenna sat up, yawned, and watched Es hand her the shampoo.

"Where?"

She repeated, looking hungrily at the bottle of Herbal Essences.

"Female shower-room. Down the corridor and to the right. Rather advanced for Bree, I thought, but I suppose even Hobbits have to wash somehow. It's more like 'Baths' than showers, though. Hang on, and I'll be right with you..."

Es grabbed the small towels they had (very thin and quite frankly, more like hand towels than bath towels, but they weren't going to complain) and the conditioner, yawned, and led the way.

The baths seemed heavenly. They lingered for far too long, and had to rush back to their room to pack. Luckily, they were mostly done by the time Darayne sent the maid up to tell them that he was preparing the horses.

"Ok, so are you going to be ok, riding with Darayne? I mean, you won't swoon at his nearness and fall off the horse?"

Estriel teased, pleased by the radish-like blush that coloured every inch of visible skin on Jenna's head- even her ears seemed redder!

"Es!" Jenna exclaimed, unable to find words to reply. It was, after all, a definite possibility.

Estriel laughed, and swung her saddle bags over her shoulders (the rucksacks were coming too- one rolled inside the other, which also contained some of Jenna's stuff- because they were trying to distribute weight equally on the two poor horses; Darayne would have his stuff on Thorn, Es would have hers on Meg, but since Jenna would be riding with Darayne most of the time, some of her stuff was going on Meg to save poor Thorn's breaking back. It was lucky Thorn was 17 hands and strongly built!

"Come on then, messy Essy, finish packing and let's go," said Jenna, grabbing her stuff and prancing out of the room, leaving an astounded Es to grab the rest of their belongings and follow her, smiling ruefully at her friends' revenge. They left some money for Barleyman, and picked up the food from the kitchen.

Darayne was checking Thorn and Meg over when they got into the courtyard. The tack had obviously been cleaned, and shone well, the leather supple against the well groomed horses' coats. Es tipped the hovering Ostler well, and started loading her stuff on Meg.

The water bottles had been exchanged by Darayne for skins (he had bought the girls one each at a good price from a retired traveller he knew) and the girls were pleased that their stuff didn't appear much weightier than Darayne's. He seemed to have bought a lot in preparation for their journey, between the three of them; he was, Es reflected, probably the most useful at that sort of stuff.

"Ok, Raph, Darayne seems too good to be true- are you interfering? Well, thanks, I guess." She muttered under her breath, not forgetful of their resident guardian angel's promise to help where he could.

She finished strapping her saddle bags on, and grabbed a bit of rope Jenna had fetched (she was very observant, and had noticed that Es would need it way before Es had) and proceeded to tie the rucksack on as best she could. Darayne was helping Jenna mount, with the assistance of a mounting block, and she could hear them laughing together, as Thorn moved restlessly when Jenna plucked up the courage to try and sit.

"Hey Essie! Look at me! I'm riding!"

Jenna squealed, and Es bit back a grin.

"Yes you are, Jen, yes you are."

Darayne led Thorn over to Meg's left, and helped Es tie the rucksack on, explaining that it needed to stay still when they moved at speed, or it might frighten Meg or come loose, and that there was a way to tie it on properly. Es learned how to tie good knots quickly, and reflected once more on how useful Darayne was.

She swung up into the saddle, and waited for Darayne to hop up (he made it look so damn easy, darnit...) before walking Meg out of the courtyard and towards the gate.

As they walked, Es looked about her, surveying her surroundings with interest. It could be a painting- 'Village at rest' or something. It was lovely, full of light and shadow, but, she noticed, some shadows were thicker than others... She shrugged her thick cloak about her, and didn't notice the man lurking deep in the shadows, dressed in full black, who said nothing, but watched the three ride into the wild, with a small foreboding smile...

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	2. 

**Chapter Fourteen – Decisions, Decisions, Decisions...  
**  
"Are you okay, Jenna?" asked Darayne, after feeling her shiver.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just got the weirdest feeling...like, we're being watched or something..." she said, looking around nervously. "

Well, we are, Jen," said Estriel, pointing upwards and raising her eyebrows.

Jenna smiled, but kept looking round all the same.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by Estriel's exclamation of,

"Oooh! Look, there he is!" She was pointing to a small figure in the distance, walking unusually fast.

"Aragorn," muttered Darayne venomously.

"Don't sound so excited about it," said Jenna, turning around and smiling at him.

"So...what should we do...?" asked Estriel.

"Oh, so your ingenious plan didn't stretch this far, I gather..." Jenna widened her eyes at Estriel.

"Well...no."

"Well, we have three choices," said Jenna thoughtfully. "Number one, go up to him, and say "hi, we're coming along with you whether you like it or not." Advantages – it's the direct approach, and doesn't involve being stealthy..."

"She's not good with stealthy," broke in Estriel.

"I'm not good with stealthy," Jenna shook her head in agreement. "Disadvantages – he might a) attack us or b) say, "no you're not," which we don't really have an answer to...Number two – follow him at a distance. Advantages – It saves the whole confrontation aspect. Disadvantages – There's probably some stealth involved..."

Jenna paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Number three – have a picnic?" said Estriel hopefully.

"Not so much," said Jenna, sounding slightly disappointed herself. "I think...I think I vote two."

"Darayne?" asked Estriel.

"The second one. Definitely the second one," he said.

"Wimp," said Jenna, secretly glad that he was on her side.

"Well, then I guess my vote doesn't really matter," said Estriel.

"But..." said Jenna.

"I think that two's probably best. I mean, angering Aragorn...not the best idea, right?"

Jenna and Darayne nodded in agreement. "Okay then, so it's settled," said Jenna. "Let's go!"

They rode swiftly, but kept a sizeable distance between themselves and Aragorn. They followed him into the woods, which looked dark and foreboding.

"This is the old forest again," said Darayne. "By the time it is dark, we should have reached the centre. I know of a good place to fare the night."

Estriel tried to hold back a snort.

And failed miserably.

"Es!"

"Well, what are we, in seventeenth century France?" she laughed. "Fare the night..."

She snorted again. Darayne looked slightly offended.

The day passed without too many problems, excepting a little Estriel-fell- in-the-stream incident and a small slapping-Jenna-to-pay-her-back episode.

At sundown, Aragorn stopped.

"Thank the...Wait, we should probably be careful..." said Jenna, as she dismounted from the horse with Darayne's help. In other words, she tried to climb off, fell and was rescued just in time by a pair of strong arms.

"Graceful," said Estriel, having swiftly got off Meg.

They quickly and quietly began setting up camp.

"So, this means no fire, right?" asked Jenna.

"Yes..." said Estriel.

"Well, since we can't be warm and toasty, I think we should at least get to have chocolate!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ooooh!" exclaimed Estriel. "Definitely a good idea!"

Darayne, who was tending to the horses, looked around.

"Chocolate? As in that 'hot chocolate' which you previously mentioned?"

"Yes!" said Jenna. "Except that this won't be hot. But it's chocolate!"

She went over to her bag and rifled through it for a few moments before producing a large bar of Dairy Milk, slightly worse for wear, but still good.

"What possessed me to let you be in charge of the chocolate?" Estriel shook her head.

"Cute," sneered Jenna, as she sat down cross-legged on the ground.

Darayne and Estriel sat down either side of her as she opened the bar and broke a bit off for each of them.

"Well...cheers," said Es, and she and Jenna 'clinked' their bits of chocolate together.

They ate it slowly, showing surprising self-restraint, savouring each bite until it was gone.

Darayne looked delighted at his new discovery.

"It tastes so...so...wonderful," he said, finishing his last bite.

Estriel and Jenna smiled.

The next morning, Jenna awoke to find that the sun was just rising and, slightly more worryingly, that Darayne was not there.

"Darayne?" whispered Jenna, sitting up abruptly and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Gobaatoshleeep..." moaned Estriel.

"In case you hadn't noticed, someone's missing," said Jenna, suddenly wide awake.

A vague groan came from Estriel's sleeping back. Jenna slapped her.

"Whaaa...?"

"Es! Darayne's not here!"

Estriel reluctantly sat up and looked over at where Darayne should have been.

"Well, his stuff's still here," she said logically. "He's probably just gone...somewhere," she finished decisively, and snuggled back down into her sleeping bag.

"Well thank you for that, Sherlock..." said Jenna, feeling her sarcasm grow with her nerves. "What if...what if Aragorn found him? What if he got eaten by a wild boar? What if he got kidnapped by an orc? What if..."

"He's behind you, sniggering at how worried you are?" suggested Estriel, smiling.

Jenna looked behind her, and sure enough, there he was.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Lady Jenna, but I went to find this," he said, holding up a large handful of green plant.

Jenna looked unimpressed.

"It is a plant which grows in this area, which is good for the horses, and provides them with energy," he explained. "I thought that it would be valuable to us, as they will need to ride a lot today."

"Oh. Nifty," said Jenna, still bitter about him worrying her.

"Any sign of our Ranger friend?" asked Estriel, woken up now.

"He is beginning to wake," said Darayne. "He will probably eat and then set off."

"Oh, okay," said Estriel. "We should probably do the same then."

Jenna packed her and Estriel's things up while Estriel chose two breakfast bars each and some water for breakfast for all of them.

After everything was packed, they ate, all the time keeping an ear out for Aragorn's departure.

Eventually they heard him begin to leave, and so they mounted their horses and began that day's game of 'follow the leader'.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	3. 

Chapter One – A Bad Day

"Damn," cursed Jenna, inaudibly due to the sound of the pouring rain. She fished for the keys (plus giraffe key ring) and let herself in to the house that she shared with her best friend, Estriel.

"Honey- I'm home!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her with her foot, as she put her bag down on the floor. Notes, music and headphones spilled out of it. "In my room," Es' voice came from upstairs.

Jenna took off her dripping pink coat and new black and pink shoes, and went up the stairs two at a time feeling like a drowned rat.

"Get caught in the rain?" called Es.

Jenna appeared at the open door of her bedroom, seeing Es sat on her red bedspread, propped up by pillows. Estriel laughed out loud at the sight of her, and put her book and notebook down. Jenna glared back, not amused.

"Why are you so late back?" ventured Estriel.

"Band practice ran late," pouted Jenna.

Es cleared a space at the end of her bed for her to sit on, shoving drama notes and text books on the floor.

"Getting any better then?"

"What?" asked Jenna distractedly.

"The band."

"Oh. Well, let's put it this way – I didn't have to try and put my hands over my ears while playing my bass this time."

"Definitely good."

"Because I had ear plugs."

There was a pause.

"I've had such a bad day," moaned Jenna. "Why do I always have a bad day when it rains?"

"Maybe it rains because you have a bad day," said Es, punctuated by a flash of lightening. The girls giggled, and Jenna sat on the bed, both cuddled closer into the masses of red velvety pillows that covered every spare inch of Es's bed as lightning flashed once again.

"How d'you do that?" giggled Jen.

"Magic," said Estriel, and winked.

"So, what's your day been like, then, Mr Potter, sir?"

"Not so good either, actually. I got yelled at at work, and they'd sold out of my favourite toasted sandwich at lunch."

"Bacon and lettuce?"

"You know it."

"I think someone has it in for us today," sighed Jen. "But you seem okay now, how did you get over the trauma?"

"Had marmite toast. Read LotR," she explained.

"Oh. How were your lectures?"

"Crappy. He promised we were going to do theory today, but we didn't. So I had to do practical drama in a skirt with a pervy drama professor. Not good."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise.

The girls looked at each other. "Es," whispered Jenna. "You don't by any chance have a good looking man in the house who you failed to tell me about, do you?"

"That would be a no," she said The noise sounded again. "Not good," mouthed Jenna to Estriel.

She nodded, looking as scared as Jenna was feeling. They slowly got up and tip-toed to the door. Jenna peeked her head out to the left, and then the right. A crashing sound came from her left, and she turned behind to Es, and whispered, "Yep, definitely the bathroom."

They edged their way forward until they were a couple of feet away from the closed bathroom door. There was a gushing sound, like a strong wind, coming from within, and the odd crashing sound, which were loud now that they were close. Jenna turned to Estriel for reassurance and then put her hand on the door handle. She twisted it very slowly and then pushed the door gently. It opened wide.

"Oh," commented Jenna.

"Oh," said Estriel.

An enormous sphere of energy was hanging in mid-air, flashes of red, purple, orange and blue illuminating it. Large gusts of wind were being emitted from it, knocking things from shelves and surfaces. There was a portal in their bathroom.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	4. Preparations

Chapter Two - Preparations

"Erm...Big Swirly whirlpool of energy alert?" Said Jenna, raising an eyebrow.

"Roger that, lieutenant...Suggested course of action?"

"Run?"

"Copy. Negative, lieutenant, observe?"

"Copy. Observe it is. Want a sandwich?"

"No!"

"Sorry, just wondering! I'm going to get one."

"While you're there...Grab me some juice? I'll keep an eye on it."

"Roger, over and out." Estriel was left alone for two minutes, long auburn hair flying wildly in the wind, while her friend went to fetch food and juice. She edged nervously around the energy pool and saved her bath ducky, then settled herself in the doorway. Staring at it, she wondered in amazement at the millions of colours it held. What could it mean? Perhaps it was just the earlier reading of LOTR, but she considered (just for a moment) the possibility of it being an inter-dimensional time/place travel portal. Then she laughed at herself and dismissed the silly notion. Jenna arrived back, cucumber and marmite sandwich in one hand, juice in the other.

"Observe any changes. Cap'n?"

"Negative. But freed prisoner."

"Prisoner? What prisoner?"

Estriel waved ducky at Jenna.

"Eggbert- he looked frightened.." She explained petulantly.

"Oh," Jenna laughed, "he's a lucky ducky!" After the laughing had stopped, Es asked, "So what do you think it is?"

"Left over Christmas decorations that have mutated?" Suggested Jenna.

Es raised an eyebrow. "Or...some kind of inter-dimensional time/place travel portal?"

"Yeah...That's much more believable. Let's throw something into it!"

"What?" Asked Estriel.

"Eggbert?"

"Or a bit of cucumber from your sandwich?" Es clutched Eggy tighter.

She gladly sacrificed her cucumber and threw it. For a moment it floated in the vortex and then- it was gone!

"Good thing we didn't throw Eggy!" Said Jenna.

"Mmm- hmm." Estriel agreed.

"So...where did it go?" Asked Jenna.

"I have no idea..."

"Jenna..."

"Yes?"

"Don't hit me...but I think we should pack some survival kit...and then walk into it."

"What if it kills us?!!" Jenna screeched.

"What if it's radioactive and we're contaminated?" Shrieked Es sarcastically,

"Come on, Jen, don't be a wuss- you are always saying how you wish something really exciting would happen to us! What's the worst that can happen?"

Jen really didn't want to know.

"Ok...But you're going first!"

"Ok...I'll go pack, then you can. K?"

"Affirmative, Cap'n!"

They grinned at each other, excited, and Es vanished. Jenna sat there and watched the glowing sphere, listing all the things that could possibly go wrong in this little plan of Es'. A few moments later Es reappeared, complete with backpack stuffed full to burst of god knows what.

"Your turn...Hurry, this is so exciting!"

Jenna shook her head at her friend's excessive enthusiasm, and went to pack. She stood there in her room wondering what exactly to take, I mean- who knew where they were going, who had a clue what they would have and not have? In the end she settled for toothbrush, toothpaste, iPod, teddy bear, a candle lighter, deodorant, matches, twine, mirror, face wash, hair bands and brush, lots of thin tops, knickers, bras, paracetamol, plasters, anti- septic spray, various other medical supplies, money, jewellery, Vaseline, torch and a jumper.

Then she went downstairs and fetched, in this order, two largish bottles of mineral water, a flask of brandy, 6 packs of breakfast-bars (high energy, low calories), 2 huge bars of chocolate, a large container of coffee, a medium sized saucepan, 4 apples, two plastic bowls, a packet of plastic cutlery, two sharp (and large) knives, a block of cheese, and a loaf of bread.

Realising that there was no way this was going to all fit in her bag, she ran up to Estriel, and the pair of them spent ten minutes discarding stuff, admiring each other's ingenuity (Es had remembered a pack of cards, makeup- "In what kind of sick world would there be no makeup?" "I don't know, but let's not chance it!") As well as soap, 2-in-1 shampoo & conditioner, a large tarpaulin, small towels, some dried pasta, handkerchiefs, matches- "two packs are better than one!"- and had also remembered the sleeping bags). It was good they had large camping bags. Eventually they were sorted, having fetched various other things they'd forgotten, and dressed in highly practical yet stylish outfits, and were sat in front of the aptly named 'Swirl of Doom'. "Ready, Jen?"

"Ready, Es."

They looked at each other, and stood purposefully. They walked determinedly towards the vortex. "Crap! Wait, I forgot my camera!" Es ran to her room, grabbed her prized camera- a combination video and Polaroid and some extra batteries, ink cartridges and memory space cards, and ran back to resume her position.

"Let's try this again, ok?"

"Ok. Ready, Jen?"

"Hell yeah!"

They both stepped forwards; hands outstretched, and touched the vortex with the tips of their fingers. A slight current could be felt, as if a small electrical charge passed through them. No pain. No burning sensation. They both opened their eyes.

"I feel like a zombie!" laughed Es. Jenna groaned.

"I feel...stupid. Let's go all the way."

Emma laughed harder, Jenna joining in while protesting she hadn't meant it THAT way...

When they had both calmed down, they shared a serious look.

"Let's leave a note."

"We already did hun." Jen reminded Es, knowing she was scared and looking for a way to put off the scariness.

"Oh. Ok. Let's do it."

They smiled shakily, and counted 1, 2, 3... On three, they both simultaneously stepped into the vortex.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	5. Whirligig of fun

Chapter 3- Whirligig of fun...

If anyone had asked the girls afterwards what it had felt like, they probably would not have been able to explain well, despite their good English skills. However, what they probably would have said was that it was like being pulled in two directions while spinning faster than the speed of light down a very large vortex whilst having no clue where they were going. After what felt like forever, but was realistically only two minutes, they came to their destination. Or rather, one of them.

Whatever they were expecting, it was definitely not this. It was a never- ending white space, which extended as far as the eye could see. The two girls stood alone, not speaking for a moment. After they had had caught their breath, and regained their senses, they spoke, because, company was, after all, all that they now had.

"Es..."

"Where the hell are we?"

"My thoughts exactly."

The two girls edged closer to each other, linking arms, and looking around for any signs of...well...anything.

"Is this heaven?" asked Jenna dreamily.

Estriel turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, it was tacky, but I felt it needed to be said," remarked Jenna.

"Welcome to the Halfway House. My name is Dean, question, comment or complaint?" came a monotone voice behind them, making them jump about a foot in the air, spin around and face their companion.

The thing facing them was a transparent form of a man about ten years their senior.

"Um..." began Jenna. "Who are you, where are we, why are we here, how do we get out of here..."

"Question, comment or complaint?" He repeated.

"Where are we?" asked Estriel.

"Quest..."

"Okay, we get it!" exclaimed Jenna.

"Jenna! Don't speak to the nice man-ghost like that..." smiled Estriel nervously.

"Sorry..." Jenna smiled sarcastically, and raised both eyebrows politely.

"Hello Dean, our first question is- where are we?" Estriel spoke slowly as if to a child. Dean's eye's brightened and he answered.

"The answer to your question is- Limbo. Next Question, comment or complaint?"

Jenna leapt in.

"Our second question is- what is limbo?"

"Limbo is a state in between."

Emma nudged Jenna.

"Hey, I know this, Limbo's like a state between life and death!"

They stared at each other in horror as the point hit.

"Dean, I really like you...Our third question is- which way do we go for life?"

Dean shook his head sorrowfully.

"I am sorry, but that door is shut for the moment. You must choose an alternative."

The girls eyes widened.

"Dean...Are we dead?"

Jenna's voice trembled slightly, and Es watched Dean anxiously for his response.

"No. You have a different purpose."

Es took charge.

"Dean, what is our purpose?"

Thinking for a moment, Dean cocked his head to one side, and his eyes went distant. "You must visit my superior, Raphael. He wishes to speak with you."

Immediately, Jenna and Es saw a pathway, lined in yellow stones that glowed in the dim greyness.

"Please take the path. Raphael will meet you at the end." Looking puzzled and apprehensive, they did so.

"Hey Jen..."

"Yeah?"

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow the, follow the...OW! There was no need for that."

A few minutes later, the path stopped. They looked around them, into the blinding whiteness, looking for a sign of Raphael, whoever he may be.

"Es?" whispered Jenna, unsure why she felt a need to speak so quietly. "Who do you think Raph...?"

She never got to finish that question, because a large sphere of energy that looked strangely like the one which had appeared in their bathroom emerged before them.

Something came out of it, and the portal closed.

The girls stood in awe at this magnificent being in front of them. Without realising it, they were staring at it, mouths slightly open, amazed at its beauty and grace. Long silver hair flowed into shining white robes and shifted in the slight glow that surrounded the celestial figure. Bright blue eyes stared clearly out of a face so beautiful it made them want to cry. The figure moved forwards. They watched its mouth open and move elegantly and definedly, until they realised, with a shock, that it was speaking to them.

"Hello...Hello...Salut....hola....guten tag..."

Jenna jerked back to life.

"Hi! Sorry!"

A look of slight impatience passed over the lovely face like a wisp of cloud past the sun.

"Hail, mortals. I am Raphael."

"Hail, O shiny one!" said Estriel, rather pleased with her sharp wit.

Janna grinned nervously.

"ShinING, Estriel, shinING..."

"I have come to guide you in your quest."

"Mission, journey, thing," murmured Jenna, quoting Pippin.

Estriel chuckled before noticing that Raphael was looking less than amused at their jokes.

"So, Raphael, what can you do to help us, then?" asked Estriel.

"Help? I am not here to help, I am here to guide and inform."

"Oh..." said Jenna.

"Right..." commented Estriel.

"You seem slightly afraid..."

"Afraid!"

"We're not scared, are you calling us girls?!"

"You are indeed of female form," said Raphael, and the girls couldn't help but smirk at his literal interpretation. "Let me transport us to a more comfortable environment." And with a swipe of his hand, they were in a relaxing, comfortable, inviting... Cave.

"Raphael, it's very dark in here..." said Estriel.

"Where are we?!" asked Jenna.

"Is this not a calming atmosphere?" he asked innocently.

"NO!" shrieked the girls as a loud roar came from the back of the cave.

"Okay, perhaps I can do better," said the angel.

And with another swipe of the hand, they were in a...bedroom.

"Raphael!" said Jenna, scandalised. "Too relaxed! Too relaxed!" shrieked Estriel frantically, backing away.

"Could we possibly go somewhere else?" suggested Jenna.

"Okay," shrugged the Angel. "Think of somewhere that you both find relaxing, and I will recreate it from your thoughts."

The girls thought.

A minute later, they were sitting on a sunny beach, with the wind in their hair, and the waves lapping at their toes.

"As fun as this inter-environmental hopping is, can we actually get to the point now.

WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?"

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	6. Celestial Banter

Chapter Four- Celestial Banter

"Women," he sighed.

Estriel and Jenna looked VERY offended.

"Okay, that's it! If you're going to be like THAT, we want a new angel!" cried Jenna, indignantly.

"We do?" whispered Estriel.

"We do," she said firmly.

"Okay, we do," reinforced Es.

Suddenly, another portal appeared.

"Groan," muttered Jenna.

"Deja vu, anyone?" remarked Estriel.

Out stepped another angel, who looked remarkably like Raphael, but with slightly darker hair. "Oh no..." moaned Raphael.

"Why me? Why you? Why me and you together?" Estriel raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone..." suggested Jenna.

The darker haired angel laughed. Raphael looked confused, but was still frowning.

"With him? Noooo, you leave that kinda thing to Michael..."

And with that, another portal opened, and out stepped a third angel, who looked roughly the same again, except that this one had blonde hair.

"You rang?" he drawled sarcastically. "Decided to take me up on that offer, Raph?"

"No."

"Raph! Who are your two lady friends?" asked Gabriel, winking at them.

"They are my charges. Not yours. What are you two doing here, anyway? Do you not have work to do?" Estriel was staring at Gabriel, with something which resembled hero-worship on her face.

"He can stay. Thank you for answering my call," she said, timidly.

"It's cool, y'know, so no worries." This phased them further. A celestial rebel?

"Um...If you could just tone the glow down a little, please?" Jenna managed. Es was staring so she kicked her innocently.

"Sure. I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

Es came to and began to talk again. "Hi, I'm Estriel, and this is Jenna..." He smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Nice to make your acquaintance babe... Care to see my pad?" Jenna was having a hard time restraining giggles- a flirtatious celestial 60's reject rebel? Who would have guessed?

Michael was scowling, still hurt from Raphael's blatant rejection. Jenna picked up on the silence of the other angel, and decided to enquire some more.

"Hey, Michael. Can you tell us anything, 'cos nobody else seems to want to!"

"I would be delighted to help, but unfortunately unless I am a guardian angel, I cannot interfere."

"Well, how many guardian angels can you have?" asked Estriel cleverly.

"Well..." thought Michael. "

Technically, only one per party," said Raphael, quickly.

"Hey, man, be cool, you know we're allowed to help if directly asked..." Gabriel intervened on their behalf. Raphael began to look distinctly sulky.

"Ok, thanks Gabe, so erm, Dean sent us down here to you..."

"Dean has better taste than I suspected, Estriel..."

"Um, yes, thanks, so erm, you're supposed to be telling us what to do next and where we are and stuff?"

"Any minute now baby..." Es was getting flustered, and Jenna was restraining laughter at the cheesy and inept come-ons by pressing her hand over her mouth.

"Yep, just answer the question please..."

"Ok, well, you know where you should be, right?"

"No! Please tell us?" Jenna asked anxiously.

"My pad, looking at my bootylicious..."

A huge voice came booming out of nowhere.

"GABRIEL!"

The angel looked sheepishly up at the non-existent ceiling.

"Sorry, lord..."

"HURRY UP. YOU HAVE CHERUB-SITTING DUTY IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Ok, I'll be there soon, sorry..."

The voice seemed to go away, and Gabe waited for a few seconds before bending close to them and whispering-

"You'd think when you get to the rank of Arch-angel you would be able to get out of chores. Uh-huh, no way. Anyway..."

He resumed his powerful stance and said in a loud voice:

"Beautiful mortals, the lord favours you. He is granting you a boon- you may go to the place known as 'Middle Earth' and help save it. Praise be the lord!"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Who said we wanted to save Middle Earth? Don't they do it fine by themselves?"

Gabe sighed. "I knew it- I knew you'd be the difficult one. Let's go deeper into this, then, okay? Basically, the world you know now evolved from the world you must help save. However, the lord has decided that the world you come from is so- well, my words not his, but completely rubbish and dirty- that he's giving you mortals another chance. If – and only if- you return in time to when the Quest for Middle Earth begins, and help save it, you will change much of the future of your own world. For example, men will have more elvish blood in them, and therefore be kinder etc. Get it?"

Jenna said faintly, "I need to sit down."

Gabe waved a hand, and they were in a large room with about ten red and white cushioned chairs.

"Thanks," she whispered, and collapsed on one.

Because the chairs were so large, Estriel sat next to her. Both girls knew what the other was thinking. It went something like this:

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming (they both pinched themselves simultaneously) I'm not dreaming, I'm not dreaming – ow, that actually quite hurt – I'm not dreaming..."

It was far too early for either of them to process the fact that they were in LIMBO talking to ANGELS after a PORTAL had appeared in their bathroom, let alone that they were going to go to MIDDLE EARTH, which was actually just regular earth, but a long time ago, on a kind of MISSION... The girls' heads were swimming in an overload of information.

The three angels shared a look of concern. Maybe entrusting two young girls (they were nineteen, but to the angels, more like infants, no, make that embryos) on this mission was not a good idea. And yet, it was clear that the responsibility had to fall to them, and that if they could not do it, no one could. The angels shared another look, this time of determination. If Estriel and Jenna had to do this, they were going to help them.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	7. Setting Off

Chapter Five – Setting off

"Are you two okay?" asked Michael kindly.

"I..." began Jenna.

"We're..." said Estriel faintly.

"So confused..."

"You two looked kinda spaced out," remarked Gabriel.

Raphael gave him a reprimanding look.

"But, don't worry, 'cos you have three archangels on your side," he said quickly.

"But, what about the rules, Gabe?" asked Jenna.

"There are occasions, such as this, where things can be more important than rules," said Raphael.

"Well, that was monumental!" commented Gabriel. "Something more important than rules?"

"Do you need to sit down, Raph?" added Michael, smiling.

"I have so many questions," said Estriel, before Raphael had a chance to answer back and angel-banter began.

"Of course, Estriel, and we will be more than happy to answer any that we can, however there are some things that we cannot assist you with, I am afraid," said Raphael.

"Okay, well, my first one is...why us? I mean, okay, so we're obsessive Lord of the Rings fans, but so are, like, thousands of other people. And we're only in our second year at University," said Estriel.

"Alas, your first question is one that I cannot answer. However, I will say this. There is a reason for everything. You were not chosen by coincidence. There will come a time in your mission when you will realise that you have something that others do not. Only then will you know the answer."

Estriel smiled at the angel. "Thank you, Raphael. I understand."

"Heck, he lost me at "alas"," commented Gabriel to Michael, who sniggered. Raphael gave them both a reprimanding look.

"I have a question," said Jenna. "How did J.R.R. Tolkein know about Middle Earth? I mean if what you say is true..."

"Angels never lie," interrupted Michael, looking indignant. Jenna nodded, and continued.

"Then he wrote about a historic event that nobody knew about but him. How is that possible?"

"I should have warned you, she's doing Medicine at Uni, she's all sciency and factual and stuff," said Estriel to the angels, who smiled politely, even though they already knew this.

"Oooh!" exclaimed Gabriel. "Pick me! Pick me! I know the answer!" Raphael nodded.

"Just 'cos you got to pass on one lousy message to Mary, you think you're so great..." muttered Michael, who then nodded slightly resentfully at Gabriel, indicating him to go on. Gabriel coolly brushed back the floppy lock of dark hair from his eyes and explained.

"Basically, Tolkein got lucky. He was a good guy, faithful husband, good father, went to church, said his prayers...You get the idea. And, the guy, up there," Gabriel jabbed one translucent finger upwards. "Already had his plan forming, so he decided that maybe he could be the guy to do what you're about to do now. So, He gave him a dream which explained the story of Middle Earth. Only, instead of readying himself to step through a portal and do what was right, the guy just sat there and wrote about the flippin' thing."

"And what's worse," said Michael. "Is that he didn't even get all the facts right."

"So, you mean, the middle earth we're going to step into is completely different from the one we've read about?" asked Jenna, horrified.

"Well, not completely different," said Raphael. "However, there will be minor changes and alterations which you must be prepared for."

"Hey!" said Gabriel. "That was MY question. She asked ME!"

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from," said Estriel.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stand around here all day and answer your endless questions while there's a sale in the Prada in heaven, we can't," said Michael.

"Why not?" asked Jenna, deciding to ignore the Prada in heaven bit.

"Because you have to leave soon," said Michael.

"Leave?" asked Estriel.

"Soon?" shrieked Jenna

"Yes," said Raphael. "Leave-soon. Leave...soon. You have to leave soon."

"Don't worry, ladies, you'll see us real soon!" said Gabriel. "We'll pop in on you every now and then."

"When?"

"When you need us most," said Raphael.

"Well, how will..."

"We're angels," said Michael. "We know everything."

"Everything?" asked Jenna and Estriel in awe.

"Everything. The whole lot," said Michael smiling.

"We have time to answer one more question," said Raphael.

The girls turned to each other, and whispered quietly to each other for a minute or so. The angels could have heard if they had so wished, but out of courtesy, they refrained.

"Okay, we have one," said Jenna, importantly.

"What exactly is our purpose there, and how far are we supposed to interfere?" asked Estriel slowly.

"Your purpose there is simple, you must do what you feel is right," said Raphael.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Jenna.

"When both your heart and mind agree, then that is right," said Michael.

"And as for how far you're supposed to interfere, you can change nothing directly, only through others. However, if you are in danger, you are allowed to act," said Gabriel.

"But..." said Jenna.

Raphael shook his head. "We don't have time for that..."

"But..." said Estriel.

"Or that one either. You must leave now. It has been a pleasure to meet you," said Raphael.

"We'll see you guys soon, promise," said Gabriel.

"Good luck!" said Michael.

"Keep an eye out for unexpected friends!" Raphael added.

Another portal opened in between them.

The girls knew what to do. With a final smile and wave at the angels, they lifted their backpacks again stepped into it, shouting their goodbyes behind them.

The same feeling encompassed the girls as had done when they first travelled through the portal. After a long time, they reached their destination.

The landed on the ground, and fell over, feeling weak after their journey. The girls felt dizzy and disorientated, and their whole bodies were heavy with fatigue.

"Es?" murmured Jenna. "You okay?"

"Mhmmm..." said Estriel. "Where ARE we?"

Jenna looked around, confused.

The angels had the whole of Middle Earth to choose from: Lothlorien, Rivendell, the Shire...and yet they chose the middle of the forest. Apparently divine beings could be directionally challenged.

"So..." "Yeah, we should definitely do something," agreed Jenna. "Any second now..." "It's getting dark..." "Should we try to find a good campsite?" "Yeah. North? South?"

"Forward?" Estriel pointed out they had no compass. "Good plan. Let's go." They had barely taken three steps when Jenna blurted out brightly "Look at us! We're so cool! We're on a mission! We're like..." "Crusaders? Holy warriors?" "More like on summer camp, but yeah, I'll roll with that." "K. Tally ho!"

They walked on, and as they went through tall leafy trees and bushes, they were silent. The forest's night time sounds flowed on the breeze past the girls sensitive ears. Soon they came to a glade in which a tree had fallen, providing shelter for the tired girls.

Jenna and Estriel sat down on a carpet of dried leaves, and relieved their backs of their unbelievably heavy rucksacks. They remained slumped for a moment, and then Estriel began to potter around, collecting firewood and dry brush, then scooping out a fire pit. She then began to carefully lay the fire, while Jenna managed to start making a sort of shelter for the night, mainly from a tree which bent over until its branches touched the ground. It was almost like a weeping willow, but with much thicker foliage and denser branches. It seemed like a hut already, without Jaena's extra efforts, spreading their tarpaulin and sleeping bags on the ground so they could wrap themselves up in it. Soon they had a fire going, and enough wood to see them through the night. They ate some of their snack bars and talked.

"So...Middle Earth, here we come!" Jenna said after a particularly poignant pause. "Yes, I guess so. Where do you think we should go? I mean, once we discover where we are?" Es replied soberly, staring into the flames.

"Don't know. You?" "Erm, well, in stories one usually heads towards one of the elven sanctuaries?"

"Yeah, but those are stories written by people that haven't always taken in all the information from the books, or have discarded bits for their own purposes- they aren't reliable. We should know, we write them." Jenna replied, biting her lip.

"You have a point. Well, we have to find out what year we're in- has Frodo even got the ring yet? Has Saruman turned? Have the elves of Mirkwood been given Gollum for safe keeping? We don't know. Perhaps we have a bit of time to sort of, prepare?" Estriel was thinking furiously. Jenna munched on her food and did the same.

Shadows flickered and danced amongst the trees surrounding them, and the forest seemed alive with the sounds of animals and night-birds calling. Rustling in the bushes didn't alarm the girls, as experienced campers they knew that silence was the warning of predators- as long as the rustling could be heard, they were pretty safe.

"I know!" Estriel had had a brain wave. Hurriedly swallowing the rest of her bar, she stood and began pacing as she thought aloud to her friend. "We need for people to trust us, right? So I figure, the first thing we need to do is get ourselves some reputations! Good ones, I mean. And then we need to work on getting to know important people, and those who were mentioned in LotR, and getting them to like us- otherwise, why the hell should they listen to what we say?"

Jenna applauded as she paused, and she pretended to bow before continuing.

"Ok. So what are we really, really good at? Stuff that we can build a reputation on? You want to be a doctor, for Christ's...Maybe I shouldn't say that anymore.... So you can start putting all your knowledge into practice that way, eh? And I can be your assistant! You have to have more general knowledge than most of the quacks around here, right? If that fails, I can be a storyteller! Drama is easy to do, and English- well, I never thought memorising the Iliad, Odyssey, Beowulf and the rest would be helpful! Maybe we should start off in some sort of inn?"

Jenna grinned and commented- "I know the perfect places- The Green Dragon or The Prancing Pony; surely the books will have got the hobbit's love of stories right!"

They grinned at each other excitedly.

"Perfect. But now we should set watches and get some rest- day break means walking again..." Estriel became assertive. They agreed to wake each other every two hours. Jenna took first watch, sat at the entrance to the tree/hut.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	8. Blistering Idiots

Chapter Five – Setting off  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked Michael kindly.

"I..." began Jenna.

"We're..." said Estriel faintly.

"So confused..."

"You two looked kinda spaced out," remarked Gabriel.

Raphael gave him a reprimanding look.

"But, don't worry, 'cos you have three archangels on your side," he said quickly.

"But, what about the rules, Gabe?" asked Jenna.

"There are occasions, such as this, where things can be more important than rules," said Raphael.

"Well, that was monumental!" commented Gabriel. "Something more important than rules?"

"Do you need to sit down, Raph?" added Michael, smiling.  
  
"I have so many questions," said Estriel, before Raphael had a chance to answer back and angel-banter began.

"Of course, Estriel, and we will be more than happy to answer any that we can, however there are some things that we cannot assist you with, I am afraid," said Raphael.  
  
"Okay, well, my first one is...why us? I mean, okay, so we're obsessive Lord of the Rings fans, but so are, like, thousands of other people. And we're only in our second year at University," said Estriel.  
  
"Alas, your first question is one that I cannot answer. However, I will say this. There is a reason for everything. You were not chosen by coincidence. There will come a time in your mission when you will realise that you have something that others do not. Only then will you know the answer."  
  
Estriel smiled at the angel. "Thank you, Raphael. I understand."  
  
"Heck, he lost me at "alas"," commented Gabriel to Michael, who sniggered. Raphael gave them both a reprimanding look.  
  
"I have a question," said Jenna. "How did J.R.R. Tolkein know about Middle Earth? I mean if what you say is true..."

"Angels never lie," interrupted Michael, looking indignant. Jenna nodded, and continued.

"Then he wrote about a historic event that nobody knew about but him. How is that possible?"

"I should have warned you, she's doing Medicine at Uni, she's all sciency and factual and stuff," said Estriel to the angels, who smiled politely, even though they already knew this.  
  
"Oooh!" exclaimed Gabriel. "Pick me! Pick me! I know the answer!" Raphael nodded.

"Just 'cos you got to pass on one lousy message to Mary, you think you're so great..." muttered Michael, who then nodded slightly resentfully at Gabriel, indicating him to go on. Gabriel coolly brushed back the floppy lock of dark hair from his eyes and explained.  
  
"Basically, Tolkein got lucky. He was a good guy, faithful husband, good father, went to church, said his prayers...You get the idea. And, the guy, up there," Gabriel jabbed one translucent finger upwards. "Already had his plan forming, so he decided that maybe he could be the guy to do what you're about to do now. So, He gave him a dream which explained the story of Middle Earth. Only, instead of readying himself to step through a portal and do what was right, the guy just sat there and wrote about the flippin' thing."  
  
"And what's worse," said Michael. "Is that he didn't even get all the facts right."  
  
"So, you mean, the middle earth we're going to step into is completely different from the one we've read about?" asked Jenna, horrified.  
  
"Well, not completely different," said Raphael. "However, there will be minor changes and alterations which you must be prepared for."  
  
"Hey!" said Gabriel. "That was MY question. She asked ME!"  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from," said Estriel.  
  
"Well, as much as we'd love to stand around here all day and answer your endless questions while there's a sale in the Prada in heaven, we can't," said Michael.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jenna, deciding to ignore the Prada in heaven bit.  
  
"Because you have to leave soon," said Michael.  
  
"Leave?" asked Estriel.  
  
"Soon?" shrieked Jenna  
  
"Yes," said Raphael. "Leave-soon. Leave...soon. You have to leave soon."  
  
"Don't worry, ladies, you'll see us real soon!" said Gabriel. "We'll pop in on you every now and then."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you need us most," said Raphael.  
  
"Well, how will..."  
  
"We're angels," said Michael. "We know everything."  
  
"Everything?" asked Jenna and Estriel in awe.  
  
"Everything. The whole lot," said Michael smiling.  
  
"We have time to answer one more question," said Raphael.  
  
The girls turned to each other, and whispered quietly to each other for a minute or so. The angels could have heard if they had so wished, but out of courtesy, they refrained.  
  
"Okay, we have one," said Jenna, importantly.  
  
"What exactly is our purpose there, and how far are we supposed to interfere?" asked Estriel slowly.  
  
"Your purpose there is simple, you must do what you feel is right," said Raphael.  
  
"Well, what does that mean?" asked Jenna.  
  
"When both your heart and mind agree, then that is right," said Michael.  
  
"And as for how far you're supposed to interfere, you can change nothing directly, only through others. However, if you are in danger, you are allowed to act," said Gabriel.  
  
"But..." said Jenna.  
  
Raphael shook his head. "We don't have time for that..."  
  
"But..." said Estriel.  
  
"Or that one either. You must leave now. It has been a pleasure to meet you," said Raphael.  
  
"We'll see you guys soon, promise," said Gabriel.  
  
"Good luck!" said Michael.  
  
"Keep an eye out for unexpected friends!" Raphael added.  
  
Another portal opened in between them.  
  
The girls knew what to do. With a final smile and wave at the angels, they lifted their backpacks again stepped into it, shouting their goodbyes behind them.  
  
The same feeling encompassed the girls as had done when they first travelled through the portal. After a long time, they reached their destination.  
  
The landed on the ground, and fell over, feeling weak after their journey. The girls felt dizzy and disorientated, and their whole bodies were heavy with fatigue.  
  
"Es?" murmured Jenna. "You okay?"  
  
"Mhmmm..." said Estriel. "Where ARE we?"  
  
Jenna looked around, confused.  
  
The angels had the whole of Middle Earth to choose from: Lothlorien, Rivendell, the Shire...and yet they chose the middle of the forest. Apparently divine beings could be directionally challenged.  
  
"So..." "Yeah, we should definitely do something," agreed Jenna. "Any second now..." "It's getting dark..." "Should we try to find a good campsite?" "Yeah. North? South?"  
  
"Forward?" Estriel pointed out they had no compass. "Good plan. Let's go." They had barely taken three steps when Jenna blurted out brightly "Look at us! We're so cool! We're on a mission! We're like..." "Crusaders? Holy warriors?" "More like on summer camp, but yeah, I'll roll with that." "K. Tally ho!"  
  
They walked on, and as they went through tall leafy trees and bushes, they were silent. The forest's night time sounds flowed on the breeze past the girls sensitive ears. Soon they came to a glade in which a tree had fallen, providing shelter for the tired girls.  
  
Jenna and Estriel sat down on a carpet of dried leaves, and relieved their backs of their unbelievably heavy rucksacks. They remained slumped for a moment, and then Estriel began to potter around, collecting firewood and dry brush, then scooping out a fire pit. She then began to carefully lay the fire, while Jenna managed to start making a sort of shelter for the night, mainly from a tree which bent over until its branches touched the ground. It was almost like a weeping willow, but with much thicker foliage and denser branches. It seemed like a hut already, without Jaena's extra efforts, spreading their tarpaulin and sleeping bags on the ground so they could wrap themselves up in it. Soon they had a fire going, and enough wood to see them through the night. They ate some of their snack bars and talked.  
  
"So...Middle Earth, here we come!" Jenna said after a particularly poignant pause. "Yes, I guess so. Where do you think we should go? I mean, once we discover where we are?" Es replied soberly, staring into the flames.  
  
"Don't know. You?" "Erm, well, in stories one usually heads towards one of the elven sanctuaries?"  
  
"Yeah, but those are stories written by people that haven't always taken in all the information from the books, or have discarded bits for their own purposes- they aren't reliable. We should know, we write them." Jenna replied, biting her lip.  
  
"You have a point. Well, we have to find out what year we're in- has Frodo even got the ring yet? Has Saruman turned? Have the elves of Mirkwood been given Gollum for safe keeping? We don't know. Perhaps we have a bit of time to sort of, prepare?" Estriel was thinking furiously. Jenna munched on her food and did the same.  
  
Shadows flickered and danced amongst the trees surrounding them, and the forest seemed alive with the sounds of animals and night-birds calling. Rustling in the bushes didn't alarm the girls, as experienced campers they knew that silence was the warning of predators- as long as the rustling could be heard, they were pretty safe.  
  
"I know!" Estriel had had a brain wave. Hurriedly swallowing the rest of her bar, she stood and began pacing as she thought aloud to her friend. "We need for people to trust us, right? So I figure, the first thing we need to do is get ourselves some reputations! Good ones, I mean. And then we need to work on getting to know important people, and those who were mentioned in LotR, and getting them to like us- otherwise, why the hell should they listen to what we say?"  
  
Jenna applauded as she paused, and she pretended to bow before continuing.  
  
"Ok. So what are we really, really good at? Stuff that we can build a reputation on? You want to be a doctor, for Christ's...Maybe I shouldn't say that anymore.... So you can start putting all your knowledge into practice that way, eh? And I can be your assistant! You have to have more general knowledge than most of the quacks around here, right? If that fails, I can be a storyteller! Drama is easy to do, and English- well, I never thought memorising the Iliad, Odyssey, Beowulf and the rest would be helpful! Maybe we should start off in some sort of inn?"  
  
Jenna grinned and commented- "I know the perfect places- The Green Dragon or The Prancing Pony; surely the books will have got the hobbit's love of stories right!"  
  
They grinned at each other excitedly.  
  
"Perfect. But now we should set watches and get some rest- day break means walking again..." Estriel became assertive. They agreed to wake each other every two hours. Jenna took first watch, sat at the entrance to the tree/hut.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	9. Making Plans

**Chapter Seven- Making Plans**

Jenna looked at her friend, so worried and confused, and didn't know what to say.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. But something tells me that we shouldn't stay here for long."

"But, why? If Aragorn really is after Gollum, then surely he will trace him here."

"Okay. We stay. But do we really want to see Aragorn? I mean, what happened to the whole building up reputations plan? Plus, we do look suspicious. I mean, two maidens, alone in the forest and all..."

"We are suspicious! I mean, we just dropped out of the sky!"

And with that comment, there was silence. Ten minutes and some distracted nail chewing later, Jenna squealed.

"Oooooh!"

"Uh-oh," groaned Estriel.

"So, we want to build reputations, right?"

"Yes..." said Estriel cautiously.

"And we're either in Mirkwood or the Old Forest, right?"

"Probably..."

"Well, if I remember correctly, if we're in Mirkwood, then we shouldn't be far from Rivendell, right?" Estriel nodded. "And if we're in the Old Forest, then we shouldn't be far from Hobbiton, right?"

"Mmmmhmm..."

"Well, why don't we keep walking, ask the first person we find which forest we're in, then, get to one of the places and start reputationising!"

"Reputationising?"

"You know what I mean! And, if we go to Hobbiton, then you can wow them with your story-telling skills. And if we go to Rivendell I can possibly wow them with my healing. What do you think?"

There was a pause.

"I think...that your plan has a heck of a lot of flaws, ifs and possible problems. But...right now it's the only plan we've got. me in."

"Yay!" said Jenna, smiling.

"Hang about!" said Estriel, suddenly, looking petrified. "What about Gollum?"

"Oh," said Jenna.

"Precioussss..."

Right on cue, thought Jenna, as she slumped down on the floor again, deflated.

Estriel looked over at her friend. "Why don't we rest now, and make plans tomorrow?" she suggested sensibly.

"Good plan," mumbled Jenna, half asleep already.

Estriel charitably suggested that she go on first watch.

They slept through the night in two hour shifts, and then daybreak came. They awoke, replenished their water bottles with water from the stream, had a quick breakfast, gave Gollum the remains of last night's fish, and packed up camp.

"So...which way?" ventured Jenna.

"Why don't we ask for a divine pointer?" suggested Estriel.

Jenna winked, and they called simultaneously,

"Raphael? Gabriel! Michael?"

A deafening silence.

"Angels!" "Guys?"

"Wait, maybe we're going about this the wrong way? Lets try another." "Ok- go ahead, if you're so clever!" "Dear Lord, please send us our angel helpers, as we are majorly confused. Thank you, amen."

They were both tapped on the shoulder, and they spun around to see Michael, with a look which suggested that there was a sale in the Gucci in heaven today, filing his nails.

"Hi girls!" he said.

"Goodie, it worked! I mean, about time!" said Estriel.

"We're stuck," moaned Jenna, moving on swiftly.

"Looking for your celestial compass, are we?" he asked, knowing...well...everything.

"Yes! Where are we meant to go now?" asked Jenna.

"In one word? Hobbiton."

"But, which..."

"Thatta way," he said, pointing, before she could get another word in edgeways.

"Oh. Thanks! Also wondering..." "Yes?" "What the heck do we do with precious, here?" Michael smiled mysteriously. "Take him with you. It'll be fine. Now, I found the most di-vine little gifts for you girls!" He waved a hand at their bed rolls, and said 'you'll find them when you need them, and not one second before, alright? Good luck my dears, toodles!"

And with that, they were on their own again.

"Precioussssssssss!"

Well, not quite alone.

They decided to grab a chunk of chocolate to nibble on as they walked. Soon, Gollum was enquiring about the next 'fissssh' break, but the girls' endurance was already building up, although they both wished they'd had been able to wash in the stream- it had been far too cold to do more than splash their faces and arms. They walked like this all day, and promptly set up camp at dusk, allotting sentry duty. This time Jenna went first.

It must have been about midnight when the girls swapped duty again, Jenna (watching for the second time) being replaced by Estriel. In the bitter cold, and damp they took pity on Gollum, and Estriel (to keep herself awake) made him a little bed of dry leaves and so on, using one of the small towels as a blanket- he really was quite small, so it would fit him nicely. They had begun to be a little easier on Gollum, as they had never seen a sign of violence in him since that first night, and he seemed content to go along with them for the moment. They had even given him a chance to escape (by accident, not design!) which he had not taken. Sure that he was well tied, Es began to transfer his many leads (they had a tight length of twine on each of his wrists and legs, as well as two about his neck) to another tree, checking that none had been chewed through as she went.

By the time she had finished, he was thoroughly comfortable, and she was cold, and only a little bit more awake. She settled in to her position as guard again, and waited. And waited.

A bit boring, really, this guard duty, she thought, rubbing her hands to keep warm. Nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to hear...hang on!

She had become aware, since making a little nest for him, of Gollum's soft snores. Now...nothing. Her heart was racing at this realisation, and she had barely turned around when you-know-who pounced on her from behind, bony fingers tightened around her dainty neck. She screeched out to Jenna, who at first did nothing but turn over. After a second louder and more panicked scream, she jolted awake, and, realising what was happening, ran towards Estriel, seeing the situation in the firelight.

She grabbed Gollum and, with all her strength (or as much of it as she could muster since she had only just woken up) pulled him off of Estriel. He was on the floor for about half a second, before he leapt up, teeth bared, to attack Jenna.

But this time, Estriel was ready. She grabbed him mid-leap, and pinned him to the floor.

"Get the twine! Get the twine!" she ordered Jenna, who sprinted over to get it. She rifled through Estriel's bag, and her own, with no result. She chanced a glance back to her friend, who was struggling to hold the creature down, whilst having her arm's clawed by the creature.

"No time!" yelled Jenna, and grabbed the first thing which came to her hand – the saucepan. She ran back to Estriel.

"What are you thinking!" shrieked Estriel, while grimacing from the pain of Gollum digging his nails into her arm. "We can't kill him, remember!"

"I was thinking more unconscious than dead, Es!"

Jenna raised the saucepan high, aimed at his head (roughly) and swung.

Too late.

Gollum had bitten Estriel's hand as hard as he could, she screamed in agony, and he wriggled out of her grasp.

Jenna barely had time to realise what had happened before Es was yelling, "Follow him!"

Jenna looked at her friend's hand, which she was clutching, blood spilling through her fingers.

"Go! Take a torch from the bag!" encouraged Es.

Reluctantly, Jenna ran after the hobbling creature, keeping him in the light of the powerful torch beam, who was going as fast as he could, but it appeared that one of the girls had injured his leg, as he was running awkwardly and slower than she knew he could.

She eventually caught up with him, and grabbed him from behind. The creature screamed and cursed, but Jenna held fast, and they stumbled around, him trying to bite her, her trying to pin him to the ground. The torch spun away, ironically pointing at the two rolling on the floor.

Jenna had a lot of abilities; she was a good listener, she got good grades at university, she could write stories...but strength and combat, unfortunately was not one of them.

He grabbed her neck, dug his fingers into it and held fast. She choked and coughed. She began to feel light-headed. She looked around for Estriel, but then realised that they had stumbled far from their camp.

She had almost blacked out; when somebody tore Gollum off of her.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	10. A New Friend

**Chapter Eight – A new friend**

She tried to scream when his sharp nails ripped through her neck. She coughed as the pressure on it was released. The sound of fighting dimly penetrated her mind as she felt the blackness that had started to form begin to recede again. Suddenly, she could see properly, and, head pounding, she heard running feet pounding towards her.

"Jenna! Jenna, you moron, Jenna! Jenna- speak to me!"

It was Estriel, hovering over her uselessly. She could still hear thumps and grunts in the background, but she focussed on her friend. Wait. If Es was here- who had saved her? Who the hell was beating Gollum to within an inch of his life? The thought gave her strength.

"Jenna!"

"Shut up..."

Estriel was almost crying with relief.

"Never, ever, ever do that again! Ever! Comprende? We are getting you some serious self-defence classes somewhere!" Es helped her to sit up, and they both calmed down a bit.

"Are you ok? You have some nasty scrapes on your neck, and it's a bit bruised..." "Yes- I am now. Who saved me?"

They both looked up to see a man, scarcely 25, stand up, Gollum lying unconscious on the floor next to him.

"I did."

He said, walking slowly over to them. Es scrambled to her feet, standing protectively over Jenna.

"Hi. Thank you. Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, holding out a hand for him to shake. He looked at it, unsure what to do.

"My name is Darayne, I am a Ranger. Why do you hold out your hand?"

His voice was pleasant, deep and masculine, with a friendly edge.

"It is a way of greeting and thanking people amongst our people. You clasp hands, and it is a sign of friendship or respect." Jenna spoke up from the ground.

"Well, thank you for saving my friend, Darayne. I am Estriel and this is my friend and travelling companion Jenna. She is a healer, and I am a storyteller. You are a Ranger? I have heard of your people- it is said that you are the last of the Numenoreans. You are an honourable people- will you join us at our camp?"

"It would be my pleasure, Storyteller Estriel, but I must return to gather my belongings- I ran straight here when the yelling began. I..."

Darayne turned pale- he had worked out that the light was not natural. "Are you Istari? How..." Estriel ran over to the torch and picked it up in her good hand, careful not to shine it in his eyes. Jenna also got up, and leaned against a tree to get her breath back.

"Nay, we are not Istari. Not that we know, anyway. Well, our camp is..." Es pointed in front of her "...About five minutes at a dead run that way; you'll see the fire. Just call out before you get there so we know who you are. Thank you once more, Darayne."

Darayne made to leave, then looked back at the unconscious Sméagol. "What...?"

"We'll take him back and tie him up again- we'll explain everything when you join us." Es said wearily, and grabbed a leg. Jenna, feeling better, but with a sore throat, watched Darayne disappear before grabbing the other.

They dragged Gollum back, and tied him tightly- he had escaped through breaking one of the ropes and slipping through the others, chewing them to help. This time, they gagged him so he had no chance of chewing anything. Then they tended to their wounds and put some food together- enough for Darayne too if he wanted some.

Estriel's left hand was now pretty much immobilised. The deep bite she had sustained ached and bled and bone could be seen at one point through the flesh. Jenna bound it up, making some rude remarks to Gollum about having bandaged Es twice within the week already because of him. Es then one handedly tenderly smoothed cream on Jenna's sore neck and put antiseptic on the scrapes made by Gollum's nails, while congratulating her on her fortitude.

Darayne made his way to their camp, his belongings in a bag slung hastily across his shoulder. He was anxious to reach their camp in the dark. At a first glance, the woods could seem harmless, but he knew of the dangers that it held.

As he approached the camp, he saw the two girls. One, who had introduced herself as Estriel, was sitting in front of the fire, auburn hair and pale skin glowing even brighter with its light. She seemed kind, and through the way in which she had controlled the prior situation, he deduced that she was the natural leader of the pair.

The other girl, who he believed was called Jenna, looked much recovered. Her slightly tan skin seemed to shine with good health and laughter, and her hair swung easily down her back. She was smiling to her friend now, and was cooking something over the fire in a pan. She had been severely hurt by the creature, and he was glad to see that her condition was improved.

It only struck him now, seeing them alone by the fire, how strange it was for two apparently reputable maidens to be unaccompanied in the forest at night. However, it would be rude to ask them outright, and it might, of course, lead them to ask him why he was in a similar position himself. No, it was definitely best avoided.

He ventured further, absorbed in his thoughts. It was only when Estriel asked, "Who goes there?" that he remembered their agreement that he would announce himself.

"It is I, Darayne, Lady Estriel. Excuse me for not making my presence known."

Estriel's face relaxed into a smile. "That is quite alright. Please, have a seat by the fire. It is cold tonight." Darayne thanked her, placed his bag on the ground, and sat by the flickering flames. He looked over at Jenna, who offered a shy smile, which he returned.

"Thank you very much for coming to my aid tonight, Darayne. I cannot begin to repay you for your bravery."

This was the first time that he had properly heard her voice, but he could tell from the tone that this statement came from the heart.

"It is quite alright, Lady Jenna. I am sure that anyone in my situation would have done the same. I hope that you are not too badly hurt."

"I'll live," she said. "Please, have something to eat. I've just made some pasta, and we can have cheese to go with it."

Darayne looked slightly puzzled at this, but, thinking it rude to refuse, he accepted gratefully. He watched as Jenna shared out the pasta into plastic bowls for Estriel and Darayne, put a small amount of cheese on top of each one, and then handed it to each of them, with a plastic spoon. As they did not have enough bowls, Jenna – always the hostess – ate out of the saucepan.

They ate in silence, but not awkwardly. All three of them were hungry, and the food was warm and filling. Darayne marvelled at the unusual texture, but enjoyed the taste, and was glad he was not sitting alone at a small fire that night.

When they had finished, Estriel cleared her throat.

"I suppose we should fill you in, like I promised earlier," she said.

"I would indeed like to know more about that strange creature," Darayne admitted.

"Well, he's called Gollum," began Jenna. "And he's...well...less than friendly, if you know what I mean."

"We stumbled across him a couple of days ago, when he attacked us. We thought it best to keep him with us, so that he couldn't do damage to anyone else. We had him firmly tied before he attacked tonight, but he seems to have bitten through the twine. I was on watch, and Jenna was asleep when he first pounced on me. But, then he bit me really hard, and she woke up and chased after him. And then you found her." Estriel smiled at him, showing her gratitude.

Darayne looked thoughtful.

"What do you plan to do with him now? Surely you cannot keep him with you now that he has proven such a danger?"

"Well, what we really need to do is take him to..."

"We're not sure," interrupted Estriel, shooting a death-stare at Jenna, who cowered slightly, and then realized her idiocy.

"Oh," said Darayne, clearly realizing that they were holding something back from him. However, that was to be expected, he thought. He, himself, was being less that forthcoming, after all.

"So, Darayne," said Estriel, pleasantly. "What are you doing in these woods by yourself? Do you dwell here, or do you have some larger purpose?"

"I am a Ranger," said Darayne simply. Then, realizing that this remark gave a whole new meaning to the word brisk, he elaborated. "I have been in these woods for some time now."

"Oh." Said Jenna.

"I mean...I have been seeking information." Darayne elaborated. "About a certain...friend...of mine." Estriel and Jenna nodded understandingly.

"Oh. Well, we're on our way to Bree. Why don't you seek your friend there? We could go together." Jenna suggested.

Darayne smiled at this girl's friendly nature, and then realized, with some shock, that he did have a yearning to escort these two girls to their destination. He had not enjoyed the company of others for some time now. He had thought that he did not miss it, but these feelings seemed to oppose that. They were so pleasant to be around that already the night seemed less dark and forbidding.

"It would be a pleasure," he said.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	11. Temptations and Destinations

**Chapter Nine – Temptations and Destinations**

Jenna sat, cuddling her knees up to her chest. It was a cold night, but she was glad of the frosty breeze to keep her awake. She reflected on the day's events.

They had set off shortly after Darayne had agreed to accompany them, realising that they would have not slept much in the bright sun which appeared at daybreak.

After much debate, and a rather heated "discussion" between Estriel and Jenna, it was decided that Gollum should be taken with them. Estriel had pointed out that there was little else that could be done with him, apart from let him loose to either attack other people or follow them and attack them again, or tie him up and leave him to starve to death, which, she elbowed Jenna, was hardly an option was it? At this juncture, Jenna had pointed out the several deep scratches on her neck and the nasty bite on Estriel's hand. She also pointed out that they had nothing to secure him with apart from the twine, and he had already proved that he could bite through that. However, Estriel was in stubborn mode, and Jenna decided that the best policy was probably to roll her eyes and agree with her. So she argued back for a few minutes and then did just that.

So, they put some twine around his neck in a kind of collar, and added some for a lead. Then Jenna pouted, and Estriel doubled the twine around its neck to keep her quiet. Then they set off. Darayne knew the forest remarkably well, and guided them skilfully through it. The girls felt that they could trust him, as he had, after all, saved Jenna's life and given them no reason to doubt him. However they were assertive and cautious, and careful not to place too much of their faith in him.

It had begun to cool around midday, and a fierce wind set in. However they kept going, stopping occasionally for food or rest, and eventually they had came to a pleasant clearing amongst the trees, with the charred remnants of a fire – a sure sign of a good camping spot. Darayne had suggested that they spent the night here, since they were unlikely to get much further before dark. The girls agreed, and they set up camp.

Darayne skilfully managed to catch a small rabbit-like creature for supper. Estriel set about preparing it and cooking it over the fire. She finally offered to Darayne, who accepted it gratefully, and then Jenna. She declined politely, mumbled something about a "dead bunny", and then set about looking slightly traumatised and nibbling on some bread.

And, here she was. Taking the second watch of the night, and wishing that she had a proper bed and possibly some hot chocolate. With cream. And those little marshmallows...It wasn't that she was a princess, but she didn't object to the luxuries of life...

"What are you thinking of Lady Jenna?"

Jenna jumped, turned around, and saw Darayne. She could think of something really deep and meaningful to say...

"Hot chocolate."

Or she could go with the truth.

"What is hot chocolate?" he ventured, coming to sit next to her.

"A warm drink which tastes of...well, chocolate," she said. "It's really comforting. Whenever I've had a bad day, and I've already had about twenty cups of coffee, I always reach for the hot chocolate. It cheers me up."

Although he only understood roughly one third of that statement, he smiled what he hoped was a knowing smile.

"What are you doing up? I hope I didn't wake you," she said, suddenly realising that it was Estriel's turn to do watch next, and not even for another hour.

"I am not used to someone else being on watch," he admitted. "Therefore, I am always alert, and I found it hard to sleep."

"Oh," said Jenna. "To be honest, I'm glad of the company."

They were silent for a while.

Jenna felt more relaxed with Darayne next to her, and felt reassured by the sound of his breath in the silence of the night.

She shivered, reminding her of the cold, which she seemed to have forgotten since Darayne sat next to her.

"It's cold tonight," she said quietly, feeling his eyes turn to her.

"Yes," he said simply.

Men, thought Jenna. Hopelessly romantic, every one of them. So intuitive to a woman's every ne...

She felt something heavy around her shoulders.

"Have my cloak. It will keep you warm," he said huskily.

"Thank you," she said, pulling it further around herself and scolding herself for her lack of faith. They regarded each other for a moment.

A quiet, yet audible, snort came from suspiciously near Estriel's sleeping bag.

"Es?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, a rather loud and very fake snore came from the same location.

Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"What was that?" asked Darayne, worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, probably just some rabid animal," said Jenna, just loudly enough.

The next day, they reached Bree. A group of more bottle looking coves Estriel and Jenna had never seen. They eventually found the Prancing Pony, and they both squealed when they laid eyes on it. Darayne was reluctant to enter it at first, but Jenna and Estriel dragged him in with them ("are you going to let two maidens go in by themselves?").

It was smaller than it had looked in the film, but much more charismatic. Humans and hobbits of all types were talking, laughing and drinking. Jenna liked its atmosphere immediately, but Estriel, being more suspicious by nature, felt slightly claustrophobic and shied away from the loud noise which filled it.

Jenna, in a sudden moment of bravery approached the bar. A friendly man was serving, and he smiled at her encouraging.

"What can I get for you, Missy?" he asked her gruffly.

"We were wondering if you had any...erm...any, like...erm, jobs?" she asked, bravery waning.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. Estriel, who had finished casing the joint, joined Jenna and said,

"No! Not those kind of jobs..."

"No!" shrieked Jenna, who had just realised what was happening. "Not those kind of jobs..."

"Jenna is a healer by profession, and I a storyteller," said Estriel curtly.

The man looked thoughtful.

"A healer you say?" he asked, and Jenna nodded.

"Well, I do not know how skilled you are, but the Mayor's eldest daughter, Isobelle, has recently fallen very ill. Now, he has taken her to every healer in Bree, yet nobody knows what it is, nor can they help her." At this point, the man leaned over the bar. "He's getting really desperate, like. If you think that you could help, I suggest you go to him. If you do manage to cure her, I do not doubt that her father would give you anything you asked for- she's his only child, and more precious to him than anything he owns."

Jenna and Estriel looked to each other and smiled. True, it was questionable whether Jenna could help her, but, if she could...

"Where do they live?" asked Estriel.

"Up the main road, turn right, the largest house in sight- you can't miss it! But, Missy, I could use a story-teller tomorrow evening, a good one, mind. If you do well then, then we'll see about more. My name is Barleyman Butterbeer, welcome to the Pony."

Darayne sidled up unobtrusively.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I am...." Darayne begun then froze.

"He is..." Jenna tried to assist and failed.

"The bodyguard!" Estriel, as per usual, saved them in the nick of time.

"Bodyguard?"

The barman asked questioningly, Darayne looking at Jenna in bewilderment, which was quickly replaced by a blank look.

"Our personal man-at-arms. He...guards our...bodies...from Ruffians and footpads, and such." Jenna explained. Estriel raised an eyebrow. Darayne looked moderately scandalised. The barman nodded knowingly, and winked at Darayne.

"It's not like that!" protested Estriel, blushing.

"I am a Ranger, sir, and I am escorting and protecting these two ladies." Darayne seemed to have had enough of the strong and silent approach. Es and Jenna sighed with relief.

"Ok, so what time shall I see you tomorrow?" Estriel asked.

"About six o clock?"

"Ok, thank you, sir! I'll be here then!"

Darayne led the way to the door.

"I'll go pick up Gollum, shall I?" Jenna went to fetch him.

She walked out of the Prancing Pony and into the fresh air. Gollum was crouching on the floor, cursing at people who walked by. He had been tied up securely by Darayne, but still tried to wriggle free in vain.

Jenna went over to him, untied him, and began to lead him back. However, as she got to the door, she heard raised voices. And then, clearly audible, the clash of swords.

Frightened, she hastily tied Gollum to a nearby post ('Curssse usss, preciousss!') and ran inside.

Darayne and a handsome stranger were standing face to face, Estriel looking nervous and worried in the background. Both had long, bright swords positioned warily in their hands, and the stranger looked strangely similar to someone... Now who the hell was it?

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked cautiously, stepping closer to Es.

"Erm...Strider leapt up, called Darayne something in elvish, and drew his sword...Darayne blocked it and said something back...And they've been glaring at each other for the past few minutes, basically."

Jenna nodded thoughtfully. She had known he looked familiar- ought to have connected Strider with one of his favourite taverns, but never mind.

"Strider? Darayne? Could you maybe, for the sake of poor Butterbeer's tavern, put the swords down?"

Jenna coaxed. Both men held each other's gaze for what seemed like a very tense few minutes, and then, to the girl's intense relief, began to drop their swords.

"Ok...so what appears to be the problem?" Asked Estriel, shock wearing off.

Strider watched Darayne suspiciously. Darayne returned the favour.

"How do you know my name?" Strider's sword was lowered, but everyone in the quiet tavern knew it could flash into action again faster than they would see.

"Um. We've heard of you, and we put two and two together!" Es spoke enthusiastically. Jenna elbowed her subtly, and gave her a meaningful look. Not the best explanation, she thought.

"We have a gift for you- Darayne, Estriel and I." She remembered Gollum. Strider looked suspiciously at her, still keeping a weather eye on Darayne's eyes. "Darayne...Would you maybe, come stand over here?" "Yes, of course."

Tensely, he edged over to Jenna, standing protectively near her. Es grinned to herself. Strider watched, with narrowed eyes.

"I will be your hostage, Ranger, and take you to our gift. If you are betrayed, kill me." Estriel spoke out- she could see Darayne wouldn't be happy if Jenna went (to be honest, neither would she) and she was relying on Strider's honour. He was the future King, for crying out loud, and could surely be trusted to do the honourable thing.

Strider nodded, commanding her in his husky voice to stand by him- slowly, and remove any weapons she carried. She complied.

"Darayne. If any harm comes to the woman you guard while I am away, you will have no escape from my vengeance."

Strider spoke slowly and carefully, making sure everyone heard every word. He then said something unintelligible in elvish, while walking behind Estriel, sword at her shoulder, to the door.

A tense situation indeed.

"I am going to open the door, walk outside and then you will see our surprise." Estriel said calmly, aware that her opening the door might be mistaken for a try at escape. What had happened between Darayne and Aragorn? How did they know each other?

Meanwhile, Jenna was quizzing Darayne as to why Strider thought he might harm her? Why was there a grudge between them?

"I am sorry; Jenna, I can not answer your questions now. Suffice it to say that he thinks I did something that I did not, and I can not prove that I did not do it therefore he thinks I am not to be trusted and worse. I wish it was not so. I swear to you, though, that I would rather die before harming either of you!"

Darayne's wide blue eye's stared into hers earnestly.

"Darayne," she spoke softly. "The trust and companionship which you have shown to me and Estriel outweighs any I have any seen – either here or where I come from. You may not wish to speak to me of what has happened now, but...if you ever need to confide in me, I will listen."

He smiled at Jenna, and nodded.

In the meantime, Estriel had just stepped outside the door. She looked towards the post, which she had seen Darayne tying Gollum up to before they entered the Pony, and her heart lurched. He was gone! Then, she looked to her left and saw Gollum crouching, tied to a different post. Thank god, she thought, and deduced that Jenna had done the post-switching.

She walked towards him, and turned around. Then she stepped aside so that Aragorn had a full view of the creature.

The amazement showed in his eyes. Then he lowered his sword in disbelief.

"I have been tracking this creature for weeks now. How did you come to capture it?"

"Er...long story...so, you like it?" asked Estriel.

"I am pleased, although slightly unsure. Now, I must bid you farewell," he said, going to untie Gollum.

"Wait!" squeaked Estriel. "Where are you going?"

Aragorn turned around.

"Not that it is anything to do with you, but I am going to take this creature to Mirkwood, where it rightfully belongs. I thank you for your assistance in this matter, but I must ask you, as well as your friend to stay far away from me and not approach me again."

"What about Darayne?" she ventured.

His eyes turned dark. "It would be advisable for him to do the same. If I meet him again, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. Am I clear?"

Estriel nodded, intimidated by him.

Having successfully released Gollum, he now held onto his rope and walked around to the back of the stables.

"When are you leaving?" shouted Estriel after him.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn," came Aragorn's reply.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	12. Estriel has a plan gulp

**Chapter Ten – Estriel has a plan...(gulp)**

"So how did it go?" asked Jenna as Estriel returned to the inn.

"He's leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow," she replied, sitting down.

"Tomorrow?" asked Jenna. Darayne looked nonplussed.

"But, I've actually got kind of a plan forming."

"Uh-oh," said Jenna under her breath.

"No, it's actually kinda good," said Estriel.

"Double uh-oh."

"Shut up! So, basically...we go with him," she said gleefully, surveying her audience of two for their reaction.

"What?" exclaimed Jenna and Darayne together.

"Well...obviously there's more to it than that...You," she nodded at Jenna. "go and see that Isobelle girl, and see if you can heal her. If you do, ask for two horses as your reward."

"Two? There are three of us," pointed out Jenna.

"Yeah, but you can't ride," said Estriel. "So, you're gonna have to ride with one of us."

"I'm coming too?" asked Darayne in a 'that's-never-going-to-happen' voice.

"Yes," said Estriel. "I've got to do this story-telling thing tonight, so that we can get some food to take with us."

"Es, not to rain on your parade, but I doubt that Aragorn's exactly going to welcome company, especially not with...well, er..."

"Me," finished Darayne.

"Well, he's going to have to. We need to go to Mirkwood. I...I know it." Jenna looked at her friend, who seemed so determined and sure that this was the right thing to do that she felt that she could not go against her.

"I'm in," she smiled at her friend, who smiled back. They both looked at Darayne.

"I would rather be thrown into Mount Doom than spend time with...with...him," he spat.

"Please?" asked Jenna feebly, looking at him with her large brown eyes beseechingly.

"Well..." he faltered.

"The wills of men are weak indeed," said Estriel, and the two girls laughed. Darayne just looked confused.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Jenna fluttered her eyelashes, begging.

Darayne sighed.

"You do not understand. It is... Difficult." Darayne sighed. "I would do much to oblige you both, but you do not know what you ask."

Estriel looked puzzled.

"Then tell us!" She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He can't..." explained Jenna. "It's complicated. Let's talk about it this evening; we have to get to the mayor's house. Come on!"

Bidding Butterbeer goodbye for the present, they trooped out of the Inn and up the road. Darayne stopped mid-walk.

"I must return to the Pony- we must engage rooms for the night. I will walk you there, return, engage rooms, then meet you at the Mayor's front door as soon as I can."

The girls nodded- the plan made sense.

"Are you sure, Darayne? I mean, we have no money." Jenna asked hesitantly.

"It's on me. You can pay for the rooms when you have money." Darayne smiled at Estriel, allowed his eyes to linger on Jenna for a moment, and began to lead them on.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	13. Whatever grace let it pass to her

**Chapter Eleven - Whatever grace...let it pass to her.**

Butterbeer had been right- the house was obvious. They walked up to the main door and Darayne tapped on it, before standing back. Es let Jenna take the lead. A serving man opened the door.

"Hello, I am Jenna, a healer, and this is my assistant Estriel, and my protector Darayne. I hear there has been illness in the house?"

The man nodded gruffly, and widened the door. "You'd be about right that healer. Come in and I'll ask the master if he'll see you."

Darayne laid a hand on Estriel's shoulder as she made to follow Jenna inside.

"I will meet you here in an hour. If you are to be late, send me word. I will be by the gate."

She nodded and smiled at him "Sure, see you then!" and he left.

Inside the house, the wealth of the occupants was revealed. Good carpets lined the floor, and the walls were painted white with dark wood furniture. The girls were led into the parlour and asked to sit and wait. They wondered at the silence within the house, everything was still as if there had been a death...Or they were preparing for one.

The door opened, surprising them, and a stout man, dressed well but in dark colours, entered, followed by a woman dressed similarly. The girls stood as they entered, and then, at their host's bidding, sat again.

"You are a healer, Lady?" asked the man. Jenna nodded.

"Yes, my name is Jenna, and this is Estriel, who assists me from time to time."

The man smiled tiredly, and the girls noted dark lines under his eyes.

"I am the Mayor of Bree. Have you heard of my daughter?"

"Only that she is ill and people have tried, yet failed to cure her," said Jenna.

"That is right. She is getting worse by the day. I have asked every healer in Bree, and some from afar, to try, yet they have all been unable to. Her condition is worse now, and I fear that it is too late to save her." At this point he paused and looked sombre. "However, any attempt would be gratefully received, and I am determined not to give up hope."

Jenna caught the man's eye and smiled encouragingly.

"I will try," she said simply.

"Then I will take you to her," he said, and rose. Jenna followed suit, as did Estriel. He left the room and ascended a large flight of stairs, Jenna and Estriel in his wake.

Eventually, they came to a room with a large oak door, and the Mayor knocked on it.

"Enter," came a woman's voice, too strong to be that of the invalid's.

The mayor went in; Jenna and Estriel close behind him.

A woman who could not have been older than eighteen lay on the bed, pale, sweating and writhing in her sleep. An older woman, obviously a maid, sat beside the bed on a stool, wiping Isobelle's forehead with a damp white cloth. Another maid was opening the windows. Jenna approached her, and sat on an empty stool on the other side of the bed. She went into doctor mode.

"How long has she been in this condition," she asked, putting two fingers on the girl's wrist.

"Almost ten days," replied the Mayor.

Jenna nodded, and put her hand to the girl's forehead.

"She has a bad fever," she said. "What has she been complaining of?"

"Pains in her head," said her father. "And she has vomited several times. She has lost her appetite, and when she tries to walk, often falls to the floor."

Jenna nodded again, and studied the girl.

"Has she been able to drink anything?" She asked feeling completely puzzled.

"Yes, a little water." Suddenly the girl stirred and weakly opened her eyes, staring hopelessly at the two strangers. "Isobelle!" Her father whispered to her, obviously pleased to see her awake. "How are you feeling, dear one?

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hungry, but I couldn't eat. My arms hurt."

Jenna was struck by an idea.

"Isabelle, would you mind if I took a look at your arms?" The girl watched her passively, limp hair tied loosely back, as she examined her arms. As Jenna had anticipated, there were large lumps under her armpits.

"Glandular Fever!" She announced triumphantly to the room at large. Estriel moved anxiously to her side. "Are you sure?" "Yes- look. The glands are inflamed, and swollen here, and look, here too, and I bet if we examine Isabelle's other glands, they will also be swollen."

The girl's checked Isabelle's glands- almost all, apart from her throat, were swollen. It was a conclusive deduction.

"Ok, so now we know what it is, how do we deal with it?" Estriel questioned her friend. "First Aid kit out," Jenna instructed, "Anti-inflammatory tablets, diluted vitamin drink..." Isabelle even managed to summon a little interest. The mayor watched anxiously as the girls asked for hot water, cold water, daylight (the curtains had been drawn for some antiquated reason) and a violin.

The mayor was perturbed by the request for a violin. As was Estriel. "But Jenna, you can't play the violin!" "No, but you can." "Why do I need to play the violin?" "To entertain Isabelle, of course!"

Jenna removed Estriel from the room for a moment. "The drink tastes horrible, and she needs to be distracted! Also, she has given up on life- she must realise there are things of beauty in this world, and quite frankly, the only thing I can think of that is beautiful that either of us could do is play the violin and/or sing, and I know you hate singing alone! Plus, I think that Isabelle plays the violin; I saw some music in a room we passed, so it will interest her."

Estriel thought about it. "Oh. Ok."

Isabelle's attention was caught as soon as Estriel nervously played a few tuning sweeps, checking the violin. When she launched into her favourite piece, Isabelle was spellbound, looking longingly at the instrument and enviously at Estriel, who was playing with her eyes shut. When Estriel finished, she checked the level of liquid (which must have looked like some strange spell to the family) in the glass. Half full. Sighing, she began to play again, becoming lost in a sweeping, joyful sonata- another favourite. Two Songs later, she ended- the glass was empty. Even better, Isabelle was smiling again. So was her father.

"Well, Isabelle, I can tell you two things. One, you will get better. It may take a while, but you will get there! Two, you must, by my orders, play the violin at least twice a week- more often if you can!" Jenna smiled cheerfully at the girl, amazed at the change wrought by Estriel's music.

"Well sir, if I may be permitted to return in a few hours, I think you may see some improvement."

The mayor led Es and Jenna downstairs, Es still holding the violin. "It is a beautiful instrument, sir." He smiled. "Yes- it was Isabelle's for her fifteenth Birthday. She adores it; I am so grateful to you, Lady Jenna, for suggesting Lady Estriel played it to her. I am sure she will get well soon, will you visit her tomorrow?"

The girls exchanged looks. They were supposed to leave at dawn after Aragorn. Should they stay or should they go? Jenna thought about her patient's condition.

"I believe, to be truthful, that there is very little that I could do for her that you can not do yourselves. I will leave written instructions, and return as soon as I am able- we must leave at dawn tomorrow, unfortunately. Have you any paper?" The mayor looked worried, but accepted what the girl told him. Jenna was given paper (which looked, and felt, rather like parchment) and then asked if she might write the instructions by herself. Or rather, if they might write the instructions without the mayor, who excused himself, looking a little curious.

"Shall I write? I have way better writing than you with real ink..." Suggested Estriel, realising that Jenna was thinking, and writing would only distract whatever she was thinking.

"Sure, that'd be good. Let me see..." She dictated her instructions, mainly consisting of the importance of fluids (boiled water, little wine, soups, stew if she could manage it) and sunlight, the necessity of keeping as active as possible without tiring her out, and not, whatever happened, giving up. She left a note at the bottom, saying that she could be sent for, if the worst happened, at the elven kingdom in Mirkwood, and whoever was sent was to stay on the path to lake town, not attempt to find her in the forest, for fear of his life. Jenna also left some painkillers (not to be used until vomiting has ceased) and Dioralyte, the liquid food she had given Isabelle earlier, to be given once a day. There was enough for three weeks, if none was wasted, and Jenna still had some left in her pack.

When she had finished, Jenna looked over at Estriel, who was finishing the last sentence. She added, "From your friends, Jenna and Estriel."

"I think our work here is done," said Estriel, smiling.

The mayor came over, and received the instructions which Estriel had given him.

"Thank you," he said, looking at both of the girls. "You have done more for us than you can imagine. I cannot let that go unrewarded, so, tell me, and I will give you whatever you ask for. Name your price," he looked at them, eager to thank them for their help.

"Well, what we would really like, more than anything else," said Estriel.

"Is two horses," finished Jenna.

"Is that all?" asked the mayor.

"That is all we ask," said Estriel, surprised. "However, these horses will be more valuable to us than you can know."

"In that case, let us go to the stables this very moment," said the mayor. "And I will pick out the two most able and handsome horses of the lot." He placed their instructions in his pocket, and beckoned for them to follow. The girls did so, and after a short walk out of the house and through some gardens, they reached the stables.

When they saw how many horses the mayor had, they were not surprised that the mayor had thought their reward small.

"Eother!" he called and the stable boy came running.

"Yes, master?" he asked, smiling at Estriel and Jenna.

"Bring out the two finest horses that you can find, excepting my own," he said, and the boy disappeared into the stables.

A few minutes later, the boy returned, leading one beautiful horse either side of him. He brought them over to Estriel and Jenna, who looked at them in awe.

They were magnificent. One was dark brown with a black mane and tail, and the other was completely black with only a white star on his forehead.

Jenna did not usually take to horses, however even she thought these two amazing.

"Thank you," said Estriel. "They're beautiful. We should leave now, as it is starting to get dark. Our best wishes to Isobelle for a speedy recovery, and we hope to see you again."

"Very well, very well. I suppose you think I am a little extravagant? Allow me, quickly to explain. I have many beautiful horses. I have only one daughter. You cannot comprehend the service you have done me. None of the previous healers have had half the effect your short time has upon Isabelle. Please, return when you may. I shall send a message if she worsens again, valar forbid. Good luck!"

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	14. Horse Sens5884268Mountains, Mirkwood and...

Hello! A massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! As promised, a longer chapter...Enjoy! Love, Jen and Es xxxx

****

**Chapter Eleven - Whatever grace...let it pass to her.**

  
  
Butterbeer had been right- the house was obvious. They walked up to the main door and Darayne tapped on it, before standing back. Es let Jenna take the lead. A serving man opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I am Jenna, a healer, and this is my assistant Estriel, and my protector Darayne. I hear there has been illness in the house?"  
  
The man nodded gruffly, and widened the door. "You'd be about right that healer. Come in and I'll ask the master if he'll see you."  
  
Darayne laid a hand on Estriel's shoulder as she made to follow Jenna inside. 

"I will meet you here in an hour. If you are to be late, send me word. I will be by the gate."

She nodded and smiled at him "Sure, see you then!" and he left.  
  
Inside the house, the wealth of the occupants was revealed. Good carpets lined the floor, and the walls were painted white with dark wood furniture. The girls were led into the parlour and asked to sit and wait. They wondered at the silence within the house, everything was still as if there had been a death...Or they were preparing for one.  
  
The door opened, surprising them, and a stout man, dressed well but in dark colours, entered, followed by a woman dressed similarly. The girls stood as they entered, and then, at their host's bidding, sat again.  
  
"You are a healer, Lady?" asked the man. Jenna nodded.

"Yes, my name is Jenna, and this is Estriel, who assists me from time to time."

The man smiled tiredly, and the girls noted dark lines under his eyes.

"I am the Mayor of Bree. Have you heard of my daughter?"

"Only that she is ill and people have tried, yet failed to cure her," said Jenna.

"That is right. She is getting worse by the day. I have asked every healer in Bree, and some from afar, to try, yet they have all been unable to. Her condition is worse now, and I fear that it is too late to save her." At this point he paused and looked sombre. "However, any attempt would be gratefully received, and I am determined not to give up hope."  
  
Jenna caught the man's eye and smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I will try," she said simply.  
  
"Then I will take you to her," he said, and rose. Jenna followed suit, as did Estriel. He left the room and ascended a large flight of stairs, Jenna and Estriel in his wake.  
  
Eventually, they came to a room with a large oak door, and the Mayor knocked on it.  
  
"Enter," came a woman's voice, too strong to be that of the invalid's.  
  
The mayor went in; Jenna and Estriel close behind him.  
  
A woman who could not have been older than eighteen lay on the bed, pale, sweating and writhing in her sleep. An older woman, obviously a maid, sat beside the bed on a stool, wiping Isobelle's forehead with a damp white cloth. Another maid was opening the windows. Jenna approached her, and sat on an empty stool on the other side of the bed. She went into doctor mode.  
  
"How long has she been in this condition," she asked, putting two fingers on the girl's wrist.  
  
"Almost ten days," replied the Mayor.  
  
Jenna nodded, and put her hand to the girl's forehead.  
  
"She has a bad fever," she said. "What has she been complaining of?"  
  
"Pains in her head," said her father. "And she has vomited several times. She has lost her appetite, and when she tries to walk, often falls to the floor."  
  
Jenna nodded again, and studied the girl.  
  
"Has she been able to drink anything?" She asked feeling completely puzzled.  
  
"Yes, a little water." Suddenly the girl stirred and weakly opened her eyes, staring hopelessly at the two strangers. "Isobelle!" Her father whispered to her, obviously pleased to see her awake. "How are you feeling, dear one?

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hungry, but I couldn't eat. My arms hurt."

Jenna was struck by an idea.  
  
"Isabelle, would you mind if I took a look at your arms?" The girl watched her passively, limp hair tied loosely back, as she examined her arms. As Jenna had anticipated, there were large lumps under her armpits.  
  
"Glandular Fever!" She announced triumphantly to the room at large. Estriel moved anxiously to her side. "Are you sure?" "Yes- look. The glands are inflamed, and swollen here, and look, here too, and I bet if we examine Isabelle's other glands, they will also be swollen."  
  
The girl's checked Isabelle's glands- almost all, apart from her throat, were swollen. It was a conclusive deduction.  
  
"Ok, so now we know what it is, how do we deal with it?" Estriel questioned her friend. "First Aid kit out," Jenna instructed, "Anti-inflammatory tablets, diluted vitamin drink..." Isabelle even managed to summon a little interest. The mayor watched anxiously as the girls asked for hot water, cold water, daylight (the curtains had been drawn for some antiquated reason) and a violin.  
  
The mayor was perturbed by the request for a violin. As was Estriel. "But Jenna, you can't play the violin!" "No, but you can." "Why do I need to play the violin?" "To entertain Isabelle, of course!"  
  
Jenna removed Estriel from the room for a moment. "The drink tastes horrible, and she needs to be distracted! Also, she has given up on life- she must realise there are things of beauty in this world, and quite frankly, the only thing I can think of that is beautiful that either of us could do is play the violin and/or sing, and I know you hate singing alone! Plus, I think that Isabelle plays the violin; I saw some music in a room we passed, so it will interest her."  
  
Estriel thought about it. "Oh. Ok."  
  
Isabelle's attention was caught as soon as Estriel nervously played a few tuning sweeps, checking the violin. When she launched into her favourite piece, Isabelle was spellbound, looking longingly at the instrument and enviously at Estriel, who was playing with her eyes shut. When Estriel finished, she checked the level of liquid (which must have looked like some strange spell to the family) in the glass. Half full. Sighing, she began to play again, becoming lost in a sweeping, joyful sonata- another favourite. Two Songs later, she ended- the glass was empty. Even better, Isabelle was smiling again. So was her father.  
  
"Well, Isabelle, I can tell you two things. One, you will get better. It may take a while, but you will get there! Two, you must, by my orders, play the violin at least twice a week- more often if you can!" Jenna smiled cheerfully at the girl, amazed at the change wrought by Estriel's music.  
  
"Well sir, if I may be permitted to return in a few hours, I think you may see some improvement."  
  
The mayor led Es and Jenna downstairs, Es still holding the violin. "It is a beautiful instrument, sir." He smiled. "Yes- it was Isabelle's for her fifteenth Birthday. She adores it; I am so grateful to you, Lady Jenna, for suggesting Lady Estriel played it to her. I am sure she will get well soon, will you visit her tomorrow?"  
  
The girls exchanged looks. They were supposed to leave at dawn after Aragorn. Should they stay or should they go? Jenna thought about her patient's condition.  
  
"I believe, to be truthful, that there is very little that I could do for her that you can not do yourselves. I will leave written instructions, and return as soon as I am able- we must leave at dawn tomorrow, unfortunately. Have you any paper?" The mayor looked worried, but accepted what the girl told him. Jenna was given paper (which looked, and felt, rather like parchment) and then asked if she might write the instructions by herself. Or rather, if they might write the instructions without the mayor, who excused himself, looking a little curious.  
  
"Shall I write? I have way better writing than you with real ink..." Suggested Estriel, realising that Jenna was thinking, and writing would only distract whatever she was thinking.  
  
"Sure, that'd be good. Let me see..." She dictated her instructions, mainly consisting of the importance of fluids (boiled water, little wine, soups, stew if she could manage it) and sunlight, the necessity of keeping as active as possible without tiring her out, and not, whatever happened, giving up. She left a note at the bottom, saying that she could be sent for, if the worst happened, at the elven kingdom in Mirkwood, and whoever was sent was to stay on the path to lake town, not attempt to find her in the forest, for fear of his life. Jenna also left some painkillers (not to be used until vomiting has ceased) and Dioralyte, the liquid food she had given Isabelle earlier, to be given once a day. There was enough for three weeks, if none was wasted, and Jenna still had some left in her pack.  
  
When she had finished, Jenna looked over at Estriel, who was finishing the last sentence. She added, "From your friends, Jenna and Estriel."  
  
"I think our work here is done," said Estriel, smiling.  
  
The mayor came over, and received the instructions which Estriel had given him.  
  
"Thank you," he said, looking at both of the girls. "You have done more for us than you can imagine. I cannot let that go unrewarded, so, tell me, and I will give you whatever you ask for. Name your price," he looked at them, eager to thank them for their help.  
  
"Well, what we would really like, more than anything else," said Estriel.  
  
"Is two horses," finished Jenna.  
  
"Is that all?" asked the mayor.  
  
"That is all we ask," said Estriel, surprised. "However, these horses will be more valuable to us than you can know."  
  
"In that case, let us go to the stables this very moment," said the mayor. "And I will pick out the two most able and handsome horses of the lot." He placed their instructions in his pocket, and beckoned for them to follow. The girls did so, and after a short walk out of the house and through some gardens, they reached the stables.  
  
When they saw how many horses the mayor had, they were not surprised that the mayor had thought their reward small.  
  
"Eother!" he called and the stable boy came running.  
  
"Yes, master?" he asked, smiling at Estriel and Jenna.  
  
"Bring out the two finest horses that you can find, excepting my own," he said, and the boy disappeared into the stables.  
  
A few minutes later, the boy returned, leading one beautiful horse either side of him. He brought them over to Estriel and Jenna, who looked at them in awe.  
  
They were magnificent. One was dark brown with a black mane and tail, and the other was completely black with only a white star on his forehead.  
  
Jenna did not usually take to horses, however even she thought these two amazing.  
  
"Thank you," said Estriel. "They're beautiful. We should leave now, as it is starting to get dark. Our best wishes to Isobelle for a speedy recovery, and we hope to see you again."  
  
"Very well, very well. I suppose you think I am a little extravagant? Allow me, quickly to explain. I have many beautiful horses. I have only one daughter. You cannot comprehend the service you have done me. None of the previous healers have had half the effect your short time has upon Isabelle. Please, return when you may. I shall send a message if she worsens again, valar forbid. Good luck!"


	15. Catastrophe and Confrontations

**Chapter Fifteen – Catastrophe and Confrontation**

"Thank valor, he's stopped," said Estriel, dismounting Meg.

"If he didn't take a break sooner or later, I swear I would have strangled someone!" exclaimed Jenna, being helped off Thorne by Darayne.

"I do not think that it is because of himself that he is resting, but because of the creature," said Darayne.

"Whatever. If we get a rest, I ain't complaining," said Estriel, sitting on a tree stump.

"By the way, guys," said Jenna, sitting on the ground and munching on a slightly over-ripe apple. "Does anyone else think that we should have a plan, in case Aragorn finds us out?"

"What do you mean?" asked Estriel.

"Like, if he catches us, what do we say, or, if we see him coming – who hides the packs and stuff…"

"It is a good idea to be prepared," agreed Darayne.

Estriel nodded.

"Okay," began Jenna, getting up and starting to pace. "So, if he asks us why we're following him, we say…"

"You followed us first!" yelled Estriel.

"Oh, real mature, Es! What's next, I'm gonna tell Gandalf on you?!"

"No, maybe, I'm gonna tell the big flamey eye on you!"

"I'm not sure I understand…" began Darayne.

"Never mind…she's trying to be funny. Honestly, one comedy gig at the Pony and she thinks she's so…Ow!"

Estriel kicked Jenna from her tree stump. Perfect shin height.

"Well, anyway… I guess we just have to try and reason with him," said Estriel.

"He is not an easy man to reason with," said Darayne.

"Well, we'll just have to try," said Jenna, firmly, rubbing her leg. "Next – what if we see or hear him coming? I'll hide the packs, sleeping bags and other stuff, and you two hide the horses."

"Hide the horses?" said Estriel. "Where exactly, up a tree?"

"I don't know, just find somewhere…"

"What about ourselves?" asked Darayne.

"_We_ should go up a tree!" said Estriel. Jenna was about to laugh when she saw that Estriel was, in fact, being serious.

"Up a tree?"

"It does make sense," said Darayne. "I do not think that he would look for us there."

"But all the same – up a _tree_?"

"It's so cunning!" said Estriel defensively. "So ingenious! So…elflike!"

"Fine," sighed Jenna.

And it was agreed.

Aragorn carried on, and the three followed. They reached the forest edge by nightfall, like Darayne had predicted, however he chose to stay inside it for that night. They slept well, and awoke to a quick breakfast. The girls had just finished getting changed when Darayne came bursting through the trees.

"He's coming!" he whispered.

"What?" yelled the girls.

"Sssssshhhhh!" hissed Darayne.

"Activate the plan! Activate the plan!" whispered Jenna, already starting to drag the packs behind a large tree.

The other two leapt into action, Estriel took Meg, and Darayne took Thorne, and they secured them behind a hefty bush. (Estriel whispered to them both to stay quiet.)

Meanwhile, Jenna had dragged their packs and sleeping bags behind the tree and was now covering them with dried leaves. She had just finished when Darayne and Estriel came over.

"What now?" she hissed.

"Tree!" exclaimed Estriel.

Estriel and Darayne climbed two of the nearest trees without any difficulty. Jenna however…was having problems.

"Jen, what's wrong?" whispered Estriel.

"I can't climb trees!" she said, looking panicked.

"I realised you didn't like the plan. I didn't realise you were incapable of carrying out the plan! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, I didn't want to sound lame!" said Jenna, gesturing to Darayne in a close by tree.

Estriel rolled her eyes and was conjuring a witty comment when she heard footsteps, and realised that there was no time for sarcasm. So, she reached down and helped Jenna up into the branches of the tree. Jenna held on for dear life as Aragorn appeared beneath them.

He looked around him, but thankfully not above him. Jenna and Estriel were barely breathing in case they made a single sound which alerted him to them.

Then, Strider bent down and picked something up. He examined it for a few moments, and then turned around, leaving the object in his hands visible to the girls.

It was a bright pink hairbrush.

Estriel shot a death stare at Jenna. Jenna mouthed "Sorry!" and winced slightly.

Suddenly, Jenna lost her balance, and fell on top of Estriel, who managed to grab hold of something before she fell out of the tree. Jenna caught a branch just in time, and the two froze – staring at each other in horror, eyes wide. _Maybe he'll think it's just a really, really big bird,_ thought Jenna optimistically.

However, no such luck. Aragorn went over to the tree, whose leaves were still swaying slightly, and looked up into it.

"I know that you are up there!" he called. "Come down here this instance or face my wrath!"

Jenna looked at Estriel, who nodded, and the two slowly descended to face the man at the bottom.

"You!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Yes," said Estriel.

"Hi," Jenna waved.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me!"

The two girls were speechless, until…

"You followed us first!"

"Estriel, shut up!"

"Have you been following me since Bree?" asked Aragorn.

"Technically…yes," said Jenna.

"So you have been tracking my every movement, watching me, without my consent?"

"It's not like that," said Estriel, recovering from her lame comeback.

"Besides the fact that you have been dishonest, you have been insolent! Two maidens, travelling in these parts alone? Unaccompanied? Unprotected?"

"They are not unaccompanied, nor unprotected" said Darayne, jumping down from the tree.

Aragorn spun around.

"You have them thinking that you will protect them?" he growled. "How foolish of them to believe your lies,"

"They are not lies," hissed Darayne.

Aragorn drew closer, and as he went for his sword, Jenna rushed over and stood in front of Darayne.

"No! You mustn't hurt him! He is no more at fault here than we are. We're sorry that we followed you without asking, really, we are, but can't we solve this by maybe talking, instead of using swords?"

It was a valiant effort, it's true, but Aragorn was past reasoning.

"Get out of my way, girl," he spat.

"No! We're not going to let you hurt him! Right, Es?"

"Um, well…" said Estriel, eyeing up the size of Aragorn's sword. She knew that she'd be the one that would end up being chopped in half if this went all wrong…Jenna had an annoyingly uncanny knack for escaping harm in the nick of time.

"Es!"

"Um, no, I guess not," she said reluctantly, stepping next to Jenna.

"Do you recall what I said to you in Bree? That if I saw him again I could not be responsible for my actions? You agreed to that, now you must honour your words and step aside," said Strider.

"No," said Jenna, speaking for her. "We are not going to let you hurt our friend."

Aragorn did not know what to do. He was not going to harm two seemingly innocent maidens, but his hatred for Darayne was rising, and he was almost shaking with anger.

"No, Jenna, you must let me face him," said Darayne, stepping out from behind the two girls.

"Oh, finally, he chooses to face me," said Aragorn.

The two men observed each other.

The two girls weren't sure who hated who more, but they were pretty confident that this couldn't end well.

"Where have you been hiding, Darayne?" sneered Aragorn. "So like Darath. Unwilling to face justice, unwilling to admit his wrongdoings…"

"Do not speak of him that way!" roared Darayne. "You know nothing of him! You, the heir of Isildur, caring of no-one but yourself!"

"You will shut your mouth, boy!"

The girls had the sinking feeling that Aragorn was about to go for his sword, when something rather strange happened.

They…froze, stood still like statues, not moving or breathing. Something weird was going on.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	16. Unearthly Intervention

**Chapter Sixteen – Unearthly Intervention**

"Boo!" said a voice behind them, causing both girls to scream and turn around.

There, stood the translucent, yet ever-groovy, form of Gabriel.

"How you guys holding up?" he asked, smiling.

The girls stood, open mouthed, staring at him. Jenna found her voice first.

"Gabe? What are you doing here? Are you responsible for that?" she demanded, pointing at the lifeless Darayne and Aragorn.

"What, lifeless one and motionless two?" he said. Estriel chuckled.

"Es!"

"Sorry, but it is kinda funny…"

"Why did you freeze them?" asked Jenna petulantly. "Are they going to still be all, y'know, grrrrrr, when you wake them up?"

"Yes- but I had to stop them…and you."

Gabriel leaned casually against a tree.

"Why?" Asked Es, confused.

"Well, if they fight, you die."

Es looked majorly freaked out.

"WHAT?"

There was an 'explain-now-or-face-your-doom' look on Es's face, echoed by the look on Jenna's.

"Well, if you don't interfere now, then Aragorn and Darayne will duel and one of them, by accident, will mortally wound Estriel. You must stop them from fighting- if Aragorn draws his sword, you are doomed."

Both girls looked wide eyed at him.

"So I stopped them so you would know…" Explained Gabe slowly, trying to get them to see the point and move on from the whole 'Es dying' thing.

"Oh…Right…" Jenna worked it out.

"Thanks, Gabe!" said Estriel, smiling at his beauty.

"So…are you planning to unfreeze them any time soon?" asked Jenna, looking nervously at Darayne.

"Sure," replied the angel. "But you have to be prepared. I suggest you quickly and efficiently perfect your course of action, and then I'll unfreeze them and you can stop Aragorn from killing you!"

"Ok…" said Jenna, thoughtfully. "How about I jump in front of him, distract him, and meanwhile Estriel can be cunningly stealing his sword…What do you say?" she asked the two of them.

"Ok…" said Gabriel. "It's not exactly what I had in mind…but, if it works…far out!"

"Ok," said Es, getting ready. "But, Jen, make this a good distraction, okay?"

The girls got in position, Estriel right behind Aragorn, ready to act, Jenna standing anxiously next to both men, wandering what to do.

"Okay…on three I'll unfreeze him…ready?"

Jenna nodded quickly, paling slightly. Estriel gave him a thumbs up, hoping that she'd come up with something good … oh, and that she wouldn't die.

"One, two…three!" said Gabriel, vanishing as the figures came back to life.

Aragorn's hand was poised directly above his sword, making it impossible for Estriel to get at it unless it moved. Jenna noticed this, and, in desperation, came up with a plan.

"Aragorn, wait!" she yelled, flinging herself at him. "I have to tell you something…!"

He looked puzzled, but, still his hand remained.

"I…I…I love you!"

This was enough to cause not just Aragorn to move, but Estriel and Darayne to step away in shock.

"What?" yelled Aragorn.

"What?" said Darayne, quietly.

"Hee hee…" chuckled Estriel.

Jenna launched herself at the poor, poor, Ranger, who had to move his hand in order to fend her off.

Success.

Estriel grabbed his sword, and, still laughing quietly, ran away with it.

Aragorn put his hand to his scabbard, and, realising (yet not quite understanding) that his sword was gone, resorted to the nearest weapon at hand – the hairbrush. He began waving it defensively at the girl, clinging to one of his legs, and muttering something which sounded like, "Arwen hasn't got a patch on me!"

At this point, Estriel reappeared, minus sword, and gave Jenna the thumbs up.

Jenna stopped whimpering, got up, brushed herself off, and then announced, rather casually,

"I've changed my mind. You clearly don't love me. I feel you're an elf-type man. Call me."

Aragorn looked even more astounded than he had before, and stopped brandishing the hairbrush. Estriel walked over, took it out of his hand, and began brushing her hair with it.

Jenna, meanwhile, smiled sweetly at Darayne, who was looking tortured confused and as though he needed to sit down with a nice cup of tea. Or the ranger equivalent.

"Darayne, can I see your sword for a second?" she asked, he obliged unwittingly, and looked puzzled when Jenna ran off, screaming,

"I've got his sword, I've got his sword!"

Now that both men were successfully disarmed, Estriel stepped forward, grinning.

"So, how does it feel to be disarmed by two maidens?" she asked, smiling.

"And an angel," coughed Jenna, from behind a bush…somewhere.

"My sword!" cried Aragorn, looking worried.

"Let's all calm down," said Jenna, returning.

"We need to talk this over," said Estriel. "Let's all sit down."

The men, rubbing their heads, did not object. After all, the women, for once, had the advantage.

"So," began Estriel. "Why exactly do you want to rip each other's throats out?"

Nothing.

"So," tried Jenna. "Darayne, care to share?"

Apparently not.

"Okay, listen up!" said Estriel. "You're gonna talk, and you're gonna talk now! If you don't want to help yourselves, fine, but give us something to work with people! Otherwise…Otherwise…"

"We won't give your swords back, and they'll get all…rusty," said Jenna, savouring the last word.

Aragorn sighed.

"Darayne is my cousin," he revealed.

Jenna looked distressed.

"_Younge_r cousin," clarified Estriel. "Doesn't that make Darayne a future prince?"

Aragorn looked wary.

"How do you know this?"

"We're magical beings," nodded Jenna, blithely.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	17. Revelations and Teaming Up

**Chapter Seventeen – Revelations and Teaming up…**

"It doesn't matter, please, carry on," said Estriel.

"What else is there to say?"

"Uh, the whole rest of the story?" suggested Jenna.

"Or what he believes to be the story," muttered Darayne.

"You still deny it!?" shouted Aragorn.

"Guys, let's remember to breathe!" said Jenna.

Estriel patted Darayne on the back, "Breathe in…Breathe out…"

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I am calm. Let me explain."

Aragorn settled back against a tree, arms folded defensively across his chest. Jenna watched Darayne intensely; glad that some of the mystery would soon be solved.

"Arador, our grandfather, had a son named Arathorn, who is Aragorn's father, and a daughter named Aranel, who is my mother. My mother was very beautiful, and was much loved by all who knew her, including my father, Darath, a ranger from a distant branch of the line of Kings. Darath and Aranel fell in love at first sight, and promised to wed. But by this time, Arador was dead, and Arathorn's permission was needed for them to marry. However, Arathorn carried a grudge against my father and refused to grant them permission, even though they both pleaded constantly with him…"

Aragorn interrupted, clearly angry.

"Because Darath was unsuitable! Because he had many unpaid debts to his fellow rangers, and had not proved himself in battle! Because Darath had loved many women, and many girls! Because, he knew that if Darath was made to wait, his love would be proved- the longer he could wait for her, the more worthy Darath would be of her!"

Darayne scowled at him, but carried on, trying to stay calm.

"Perhaps, but it seemed cruel to both of them. So they planned to elope, and one night they stole away to Gondor and became husband and wife. Arathorn was furious, and tried to track her down, wrongly convinced, that Darath had abducted her. They came upon my father, who slew two of his companions before escaping. Thus, Arathorn's hatred of my father grew. Then my mother became ill…"

Darayne's voice became intensely sad.

"She died a month after I was born. Arathorn's grief was such that he swore to hunt my father down and kill him, sure it was his fault. He also blamed me, for my birth took from him a dearly loved sister. In grief, he went to hunt Orcs and was slain."

Aragorn bowed his head, but the girls and Darayne clearly heard him speak.

"Your family took from my family everything we prized. Your father took my aunt, and you took my father. You left me, two years old, with naught but my mother, and forced her to seek sanctuary and refuge with the elves. I had no teacher, to help me learn what the chief of the rangers should do! I had no father, growing up, but Elrond, to whom I owe so much- more than I can ever repay. Now do you understand? Darayne has robbed me of two family members. There is also the other business."

Jenna felt Darayne stiffen beside her. Estriel had moved away, to rest her back on a tree stump. The tension suddenly went from calming to intense anger and suspicion.

"Be careful that you do not repeat unfounded rumour, Ranger!" Spat Darayne angrily.

"When it comes to the behaviour of members of your family and the seduction of women, I can believe much! But I say nothing, because, as you claim, I have yet found no definitive proof."

The girls looked at each other, Estriel raising a mental eyebrow. So Darayne was rumoured to have a bad history with women? She had better keep a strict eye on him and Jenna then. She saw both points of view, but thought Aragorn was being harsh on Darayne- it wasn't his fault! His father, she wasn't going to comment on, but Aragorn and Darayne had no business carrying on a stupid feud. Darayne was being immature. Aragorn was being unreasonable. What a pair, eh?

Jenna tentatively broke the staring competition the men seemed to have going on.

"Erm…So that's the story, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Oh."

Es narrowed her eyes at them.

"That's all? All? You!...He!...So basically, for lack of prettier phrasing, hate each other because of events that neither of you could have influenced or changed?"

The men looked sheepish.

Jenna looked at Aragorn and Darayne.

"I am aware that you both hold grudges against each other, but do you think that you could control your anger for as long as it takes to get to Mirkwood?" she paused, looking towards Estriel for reassurance. "Because, like it or not Aragorn, we're coming with you." Aragorn looked as though he was about to object. "If you don't agree, then we'll just follow you anyway. And if you distrust Darayne as much as you say you do, surely you do not want two innocent maidens to be travelling alone with him..." This was a sneaky tact, and she knew it, but what can you do?

The ranger sighed.

"Very well, Jenna, but know this. If he gives me a reason to regret this choice, I will leave, and you will not follow."

Jenna nodded.

"That is fair."

"Having answered all your questions, and consented to letting you accompany me, I have one request," said Aragorn.

"Name it," said Estriel.

"I wish to have my sword back."

"Oh," said Estriel, giggling. "One second."

She left, and then returned, holding his sword slightly awkwardly- it was rather heavy and definitely unwieldy if you had no idea how to hold it. She passed it to him, at which he looked pleased, examined it and then returned it to its scabbard.

Darayne looked at Jenna expectantly, at which she got the hint and went to get his sword. She returned, offered it to him, and he took it. As he went for the handle, their hands touched, and even Estriel and Aragorn could not deny the chemistry between them. It was clear as daylight- so clear that Aragorn lowered his eyes and turned away, and Estriel felt a sudden longing to hug something. However, as the moment passed, and they realised they had been staring deep into each others eyes, both flushed, Jenna let go as if it had burned her, and Darayne thanked her in a voice slightly higher than usual.

Darayne looked at Aragorn, mistrust showing clearly on his face.

"Aragorn, where do we journey to at present? Unless I am very much mistaken, we are travelling west, to the Shire. I believed that you were taking the creature to Mirkwood, to the elves?"

Aragorn seemed reluctant to part with any extra information.

"I am going to meet an old friend to ascertain what to do with him."

Jenna and Es shared a bemused look.

"Vague, much? Never mind, Elessar, let's get on with it. Come on, people- Aragorn, do you want to share the horse? What about Gollum?"

Es began to organise everything, and soon they were riding through the forest. However, as they were nearing the edges of the forest, it began to rain. Then it began to pour. Then a thunderstorm set in.

"Aragorn! I'm cold! And wet!"

Es yelled to her companion, who had chosen to ride Meg with her. Sméagol was tied onto the back of the horse in a couple of layers of tarpaulin with his head sticking out for air- Aragorn wasn't going to risk losing him, and they wanted to keep him warm and not let him get too tired- the storm was tiring even their strong horses quickly.

"Here! Wrap yourself in my cloak and we can share body heat!"

Aragorn wrapped the large cloak around Es in front of him, and tentatively hugged the soaking wet girl. Jenna and Darayne looked at each other.

"That looks like a good idea..."

Said Darayne, blushing slightly.

"If you think so..."

Jenna snuggled against him, content to let him 'drive' the horse, while they kept each other warm. She felt happy, contented with his arms around her, and however hard it was to admit it, Darayne felt very much the same way. They rode about half their previous average, and felt more tired and buffeted by the wind than they had for a while. Aragorn and Darayne were constantly snapping at each other, and Es and Jenna were fast becoming depressed.

They made camp in a small hollow under a large hill, and, with Gollum secured to both Aragorn and a tree that grew by the entrance to their camp, the girls made supper while Aragorn and Darayne rigged some shelter and a fire that- hopefully- wouldn't go out, then drew lots to see who would watch when. Es got first, then Darayne, then Aragorn, then Jenna. It worked quite well really- Es was the least tired, and Jenna was a morning person, and Darayne and Aragorn were used to taking difficult watches. After a supper of more pasta and chocolate (which Aragorn particularly liked), they settled down for the night.

/tmp/uploads/592930.doc


	18. A surprise In the Night

_32 reivews?? 32 reivews!!!? Holy Mother of Hobbit!!! YAY!_

_Thank you everyone!_

_With Love,_

_E & Jxxxx_

**Chapter Twenty – Recuperation in Rivendell**

The girls soon figured out that the route to Mirkwood was not going to be an easy one. They had to travel quite a distance, and they were becoming gladder and gladder that they had Meg and Thorne. As the less well travelled girls became weary, their tempers frayed, and the resulting tension was so thick you could cut it with an axe: sarcasm, petty disputes and irritation reigned. The men became sharper and rather nervous of disposition, and watched every word they spoke, especially to their companions.  
  
So as the beautiful view of Imladris, home of Elrond, the Last Homely House, came into sight, just about every one (including Gollum) gave a huge sign of relief. Elven voices called in Elvish to Aragorn, who called back, laughing smiling and joking. The girls were amazed at the change wrought in him by the return to his home- he was younger, easier of manner and calmer. Darayne however, looked mildly uneasy, as the elves were friends of Aragorn and knew all about their past. 

The girls looked about them in amazement at the 'art nouveau' –ness of it all. Everything was natural, white, green, fresh (with the on coming winter- it was late autumn already) and curved, with beautiful lines. Estriel could not help thinking of swans, and Jenna thought about how beautiful it must be in early autumn, her favourite time of the year.  
  
As they neared the entrance, a cry of delight was heard from within, and out came the graceful form of a beautiful female elf, who ran over towards Aragorn. He leapt off his horse, and ran to meet her. They embraced.  
  
"Of course," said Estriel to Jenna. "Arwen!"  
  
Jenna nodded in realisation, and the girls turned to look at the couple who were now looking into each other's eyes lovingly. However, their attention was turned to two dark-haired male elves who had appeared at the door, and were now walking down the pathway.  
  
Jenna did not understand why a small smile was creeping onto Estriel's face as she watched them, until they came closer and she saw that they were twins.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir!" she exclaimed.  
  
Estriel nodded, but did not take her eyes of the pair. They were indeed, very handsome.  
  
They stood next to Arwen and Aragorn, but had to cough quietly to make their presence known.  
  
Aragorn turned and grinned as he saw them.  
  
"My brothers!" he said, embracing them.  
  
"It has been too long!" said Twin 1.  
  
Aragorn turned and gestured to the girls.  
  
"These are my friends, Jenna and Estriel," he explained.  
  
Twin 1 went over and stood between the two horses.  
  
"Greetings. Friends of Aragorn are friends of ours, and we welcome you to our home. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond. This is my brother, Elladan." At this point he moved slightly closer to Estriel. "Are you Lady Jenna or Lady Estriel?" he asked, politely.  
  
"Lady Estriel," she replied, slightly quieter than usual.  
  
He helped her off her horse, at which point Elladan moved forward.  
  
"Lady Jenna, greetings. May I help you down?"  
  
"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly, and let him assist her.  
  
Darayne swiftly jumped off Thorne, and stood next to her.  
  
"I don't suppose I get any assistance?" he said sarcastically, staring defiantly at Elladan in a way which reminded Jenna of the phrase 'if looks could kill...'  
  
"And who are you?" asked the elf, looking towards Aragorn for an explanation.  
  
"This is Darayne," said Aragorn.  
  
"Darayne, son of Darath?" asked Elrohir, looking shocked. "But Aragorn..."  
  
"I know who he is," said the Ranger. "Yet I gave my word to let him travel with us, and I will not break it. I would be very grateful if he could also reside here for a short while, and I will take responsibility for his actions."  
  
The elves still looked taken aback by this – clearly a lot had changed since their last meeting.  
  
"Of course," said Elrohir. "He, too, is welcomed." He offered a smile and a nod to Darayne, who reciprocated nervously.  
  
"Well please, come inside," said Arwen from Aragorn's arm. "For it is beginning to get cold and the four of you look in need of food and rest."  
  
So the three elves escorted the four tired travellers into the palace.  
  
It was just as grand on the inside as it was on the outside, and the beauty of it awed the girls. Estriel felt immediately at home with the splendour of it all, and the elegance and poise of the elves around her. Jenna, on the other hand, felt almost intimidated by the sheer size and grandeur of the place and the dignity of the elves. She was, however, intrigued by their way of life, their history, and, of course, their healing powers.  
  
As the party neared the end of the great hall, a booming voice could be heard speaking in Elvish.  
  
"I believe that that is our father, Elrond," said Elladan, and turned around to see him descend the steps.  
  
"Greetings, travellers," he said, his eyes scanning the group. "I trust that you are all well."  
  
"Indeed, yet I believe that the two girls are weary from travel and in need of nourishment and respite," said Elrohir.  
  
"Of course," said Elrond, regally. "We shall meet properly later on, in the meantime you must rest, and I must talk to Aragorn."  
  
With this, he smiled warmly at Estriel and Jenna, eyed Darayne suspiciously, and walked over to Aragorn.  
  
"The elves will take good care of you," said Aragorn, before leaving with Elrond. "I will see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well."  
  
"Sleep well, Aragorn," said Estriel, and Jenna and Darayne nodded.  
  
"I will show you to your rooms, and have some food sent up to you," said Arwen kindly. She ushered Jenna, Estriel and Darayne up the steps.  
  
"We will see you tomorrow, Lady Estriel, Lady Jenna," called Elrohir. Estriel did not take her eyes off him until she turned at the top of the stairs, and could see him no longer.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes.  
  
The next few days were spent happily in Rivendell. The girls, and the two Rangers for that matter, got some much needed rest, and were now feeling much happier. Aragorn had seemed more contented than the girls had seen him so far, and even Darayne was beginning to look at ease.  
  
Estriel and Jenna's days were spent talking with Arwen (when she wasn't with Aragorn), sleeping, eating and discussing what was to come.  
  
On the fourth day, Jenna was returning from talking to Elrond about Elvish medicine, when she discovered Estriel and Elrohir sitting on one of the benches in the great hall. She walked over quietly and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Lady Estriel, it would be an honour, as well as a pleasure, for me to accompany you."  
  
"But, Elrohir, you cannot leave your father, or your brother. Surely you are too important to the palace for you to journey away."  
  
"My family would understand. Aragorn and Darayne are strong Rangers, but evil can lurk on the journey to Mirkwood, and you would be safer with one more person to protect you. I mean both of you, of course..."  
  
At this point, Jenna made her presence known.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said loudly. "So, what are you up to then, I mean, both of you, of course..."  
  
Estriel shot her a death stare, but Jenna kept smiling, a little too sweetly, at them.  
  
"I was just trying to convince your friend to let me travel with you on your journey to Mirkwood," said Elrohir, either not noticing, or plainly avoiding, Jenna's sarcasm.  
  
"Oh!" said Jenna, faking surprise. "And why would Estriel object to an Elven escort? I think that it is a fantastic idea!"  
  
Elrohir positively beamed. Estriel did not look so disappointed herself.

_Please reivew! We will love you forever and ever, and be able to write all the better because of it!!! J & E x _

_P.S. We will update when we reach 35 reviews...or when we feel like it!_


	19. Istari, starry night!

_Thank you for all your support, here's the next installment - enjoy!!_

_J & E xxxx_

**Chapter Twenty One – Fight or Flight**  
  
It had been five days since they had arrived at Rivendell, and the girls were now saying their farewells to their new friends. Obviously, they knew that they would be seeing all of them again soon; however the Elven Sanctuary had become their first proper home since they had arrived in Middle Earth, and they had grown fond of it.  
  
They were setting off in a much better state than they had arrived. The girls were now well rested and fed. They had been having baths, which pleased them a lot. They had also been given some fresh clothes, which they were wearing – a white dress for Jenna, and a dark green one for Estriel, they both also wore a dark green cloak to keep out the chill. They did realise that these were not entirely practical, but they still had their own clothes which they could change into, and they liked the idea of arriving at Mirkwood and making a good impression. The horses had been carefully looked after, and looked a lot healthier, and they also had renewed food supplies.  
  
The biggest change, however, was the addition of Elrohir to the group. It had been decided that he would accompany them to Mirkwood, which Estriel was secretly ecstatic about. (Secretly meaning that Jenna knew exactly what she was thinking and everyone else had a pretty good idea.)  
  
At first, Aragorn and Elrohir were each going to have their own horse, which meant that Estriel would be riding solo. However, upon learning that the journey to Mirkwood was a difficult one, she expressed her wish to not ride alone. So, as they waved goodbye to Elrond, Arwen and Elladan, Elrohir was seated behind her on Meg.  
  
"So," said Jenna, breaking the silence of the first five minutes of their journey. "Are we there yet...?"  
  
Estriel laughed, and the men looked slightly confused.  
  
"Jenna, it is a good four weeks before we reach Mirkwood," said Aragorn. "We have only just left Rivendell."  
  
"Never mind," said Jenna, "It was just a joke! I don't know why you people don't get sarcasm. You're missing out, you know..."  
  
And so it carried on. Only Jenna and Estriel's voices were heard for a good part of the first day, their banter punctuated by short comments from Aragorn, agreements from Elrohir, and the odd "Precioussss" from Gollum, who was tied onto the back of Aragorn's horse. Darayne was mostly silent.  
  
As the sun began to creep down behind the mountains, they set up camp. They found an ideal place, sheltered from the wind and any rain which may have come. They assigned watches, and Estriel was first.  
  
Shortly after she had begun, and could hear the soft snores of the men, Jenna joined her. She sat next to her friend, covered in her sleeping bag, and drew her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Es..." she began worriedly. "My spider senses are tingling..."  
  
Estriel turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something's gonna happen soon, and...and it's not going to be good."  
  
"To be honest," said Estriel. "I've been feeling the same thing. I didn't really want to say anything in case it was just, y'know, something I'd eaten, or..."  
  
"Having a dark and handsome elf sitting behind you on a horse?"  
  
"Well, yes...but I've been feeling, like queasy, or nervous...like, that feeling you get before you have an exam..."  
  
"And you haven't revised..."  
  
"And you've forgotten your pencil case..."  
  
"And then you realise you're naked!"  
  
Estriel gave her a look.  
  
"Maybe it's just me who's had that dream, then..." said Jenna. "But, exactly. Do you think that maybe the angels have instilled us with, like, an alarm system? So we know when trouble's coming?"  
  
"Jen, right now, anything's possible..."  
  
That was what worried her.  
  
The next morning was dull, but mild and the pinkish colour in the sky alerted Jenna to the weather which was to come.  
  
"How do you know this, Lady Jenna?" enquired Elrohir. Elves, having an affinity with nature generally had a good sense for the climate, but a young human girl?  
  
"Oh, it's just a saying," she replied, suddenly feeling shy about her observations. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning...And, y'know, what with there being a red sky and it being morning..."  
  
"Interesting. What is a 'sailor'?" he asked, curious.  
  
"That's a whole other story," said Jenna, looking up into the sky.  
  
About three hours later, Jenna's prediction came true. As they began to ascend the Misty Mountains, it began to pour. Luckily, however, it remained mild.  
  
"These are definitely not ideal conditions to travel in," said Estriel, putting the hood of her cloak up to shield her face from the heavy rain.  
  
"It is true, if this downpour continues we may begin to journey in the wrong direction," said Elrohir.  
  
They were travelling along for some days when on a particularly dark day something rather scary happened.  
  
They were attacked by orcs.  
  
Twenty five orcs, to be precise.  
  
It happened very quickly, but to put it in slow motion it happened something like this:  
  
The orcs ran at them from behind a large mass of rocks where they were hiding. Elrohir was the first to react. He drew his bow and yelled a warning at Aragorn and Darayne. They drew their swords and began to fight.  
  
However, you do not have to be exceedingly intelligent to work out that twenty five against three are not great odds. Although they were capable, the added worry of protecting the two girls detracted the men from their fighting, and they had been caught off guard.  
  
About two minutes into the fight, one orc aimed at Estriel's heart. And missed. Instead, he cut into her shoulder, and she cried out in pain. Elrohir looked down at her – just long enough for him himself to be hit. However, he skilfully veered Meg away from the orcs, and laid Estriel on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn was having problems of his own. He was fighting capably – and had managed to kill three already, but was beginning to notice the interest that they were showing in Gollum. He rode as fast as he could, and then turned away, leaving them confused. For about five seconds.  
  
What Aragorn did not realise, that where he was riding to was exactly where Estriel was lying, injured, and Elrohir was fighting off five orcs. So as he stopped there, the ten orcs that were following him stopped there too.  
  
Elrohir froze in shock as he saw three orcs jump towards the now unconscious Estriel, grins on their faces. She was in trouble.


	20. Recouperation In Rivendell

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since we updated, but with me doing work experience at the local hospital, applying for jobs (I was hired yesterday - yay!) and trying to do summer school work, and Es being in Majorca...it's hard, okay?! But, here's the next chapter! I'm afraid it might be a while before we post again...sorry! With love, Jenna xxxx_

****

**Chapter Twenty Two – Separated and Scared**  
  
Darayne and Jenna were having similar problems, however only five were after them. Jenna had so far been cowering and leaning into Darayne as he fought. However, as she saw that the orcs were about to go for Estriel, she did something rather brave. Or rather stupid. She leapt awkwardly of Thorne, and then yelled at the top of her lungs,  
  
"Here orcy orcy orcies! Yeah, here!"  
  
The orcs all turned their attention to her as she began waving her arms in the air. One began to run towards her, and then the rest followed.  
  
Darayne had just realised what Jenna was doing, and swore, rode towards her, picked her off the ground, put her on the horse, and then galloped as fast as possible away from them, disappearing over a small hill.  
  
Aragorn ceased the opportunity, leapt off his horse, and carried Estriel to a safer place, Elrohir following him.  
  
"What possessed Jenna to do such a foolish thing?" muttered Elrohir, helping Aragorn to lay the girl down on a patch of grass. "She has put herself at a great risk."  
  
"True," said Aragorn. "However she did it for the safety of her friend."  
  
Elrohir crouched down next to Estriel, and wiped the rain away from her face with his hand. Her hair was soaked, as was her dress, and he did not know why, but he could not bear the thought of any more harm coming to her.  
  
"She is so young, so delicate," he said, more to himself than Aragorn, who wisely began to make a poultice and fire.  
  
A while later, when Aragorn was scouting for Darayne and Jenna, Estriel came to.  
  
"Jenna..." she muttered weakly.  
  
"Estriel," said Elrohir. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, eyes still closed. "Elrohir? My shoulder hurts."  
  
Elrohir smiled sadly.  
  
"I am sure it does- you are bleeding quite a bit. However, you will heal well, if slowly, and in pain. Does anywhere else hurt?"  
  
Es finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was under the tarpaulin, in her sleeping bag. The tarp had been rigged by someone- probably Elrohir, she figured- like a tent, and was big enough four about six people to lie top to toe under. A large fire burned brightly, and she realised it was past dusk and night was gathering. Elrohir leaned over her, wiping her forehead with a piece of white fabric.  
  
"El...Where's Jenna?" She groaned, trying not to acknowledge that her arm and back hurt like hell.  
  
"She saved you by distracting the Orcs, and Darayne saved her by leading the Orcs away, with her. Aragorn has gone to find them. Don't worry, they'll be back soon. Are you hungry?"  
  
He carefully broke up some lembas bread (they had a few packets- Elrond had given them to his son and adopted son as a special gift) and fed it to her, with some water. Es felt a frightening wetness on her shirt- it was blood.  
  
"Elrohir, I think the blood is coming through the bandage..? How bad was I hurt?"  
  
She asked seriously, heart beating nervously. He took her hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Not mortally, Estriel. You will be fine. I've given Estel worse in practicing swordplay. Now, I want you to sleep- rest is very important."  
  
She smiled and shut her eyes again, feeling reassured. Only a small part of her heart had misgivings- what had happened to Jenna?  
  
Elrohir tended to Gollum and the fire, keeping a weather eye on the sleeping girl. He was waiting for Aragorn to return. He thought again of Jenna and Darayne's brave, foolhardy action and smiled to himself- there was some honour in the son of Aranel. He worried though- there must have been roughly ten Orcs left; the largest, strongest, best fighters within the group.  
  
How could they escape with two people upon one horse? They had been moving slowly as it was- to ask Thorne to gallop away from danger with two adults on his back was difficult, to ask him to sustain the pace for more than an hour was cruel. He sighed and threw more wood onto the fire, stirring it moodily with a stick. He was unsure of his feelings about this journey.  
  
At first it had seemed like a good excuse to leave home for a while, travel with good companions, and visit Mirkwood, a place he had not seen for a century at least. He missed his mother already, and was prepared to assist these two women, to protect them from the fate his mother had suffered, from which they, being mortal, could not survive as she had.  
  
Aragorn came trotting wearily back into camp, alone, much later that night.  
  
"I tracked them until a stream, and then I lost them. Darayne may be an ancient enemy whom I must ally with, but he is an excellent woodsman. They are both well, and I found the corpses of three more Orcs on the way. We must decide what to do in the morning. Do you want first watch or second, Ro?"  
  
Elrohir smiled.  
  
"It has been long since you called me that, little brother. I will take the night- there is plenty of time for me to rest, and you are tired."  
  
Aragorn clapped him on the back in thanks, and gratefully ate the food Elrohir gave him before looking over to the tent.  
  
"How is she? The wound is bad for a human, you know. We have neither the hobbits' iron determination to live nor the elves' speed at healing. We must go slowly for the next few days."  
  
Elrohir looked seriously back at him, face grim.  
  
"She will not die, but we must be careful indeed- it is not the wound that concerns me. It is the chance of fever. But we cannot tell until morning. Sleep easy, brother."  
  
The next morning, Es awoke to the sound of birdsong and Raphael's voice in her ear.  
  
"Good morning, Estriel. How are you?"  
  
She yawned and winced- travelling today was going to be hellish.  
  
"Ok...Where's Jenna, Raph? And Darayne? Are they ok?"  
  
The angel nodded, and smiled.  
  
"They are ok- Thorne has a slight cut on his shoulder which will slow their travel, and both are injured, but not seriously. Don't worry- that's why I've come. You must go on to Mirkwood, with or without her- it's imperative. She has her own journey to make- you will meet up again just before Lothlorien, at a place known as 'The Free Oak'. Oh, I must go, here comes Elrohir, and elves can see Angels- Gabe says he hopes you get better soon and he loves you, and Michael has promised you some good stuff when you get to Mirkwood; perhaps some Prada shoes? Bye!"  
  
And with that, he vanished.  
  
"Are you awake, Estriel?"  
  
"Yes- I feel a lot better. How are you?" She realised she really, really wanted to sit up.  
  
"So, when are we going?"  
  
She asked brightly, trying one handedly and with a great deal of teeth gritting, to sit up a little. Elrohir hurried to help her, and soon she was supported by two bed rolls. She noticed Aragorn wrapped in his blanket, and suddenly had a thought.  
  
"Elrohir...Who's is the other bedroll?"  
  
The idea hit the elf and he smiled, a little amused.  
  
"It's Jenna's..."  
  
"So they only have one bedroll between them? Oh well, I'm sure they'll manage..." she said, smiling to herself.

Please review and make my day!


	21. Fight or Flight

_Sorry it's taken so long guys! We've both had really, really busy summers and we couldn't squeeze writing this fic into them! But we're back like never before and we've got some great things planned, so stay tuned!! - Jenna xxxx_

**Chapter 23 – Mountains, Mirkwood and Mainorlas...**

"We are not going to travel today!"

"We have to! We have to get to Mirkwood!"

"You are injured- you have to rest!"

"I'll be fine! I don't need anymore rest!"

"You'll be jolted around on the horse- it'll hurt!"

"So? A little pain can be dealt with!"

"Estriel- be reasonable!"

"Elrohir- be practical! We have to go!"

Aragorn sat on a log by the fire; feeling highly bemused and tried to ignore the shouting coming from the tarpaulin. Elrohir had only little contact with human women, and tended to prefer the company of his brothers and male elves while travelling, although he had copious experience with elven women, all of them lived in elven sanctuaries, and were aware of his status and did pretty much as he asked. Estriel didn't mind about his status, and wasn't about to do as he asked.

They were so stubborn that he mentally reminded himself not to get on the wrong side of them. He grinned as he heard his brother trying to reason with her, and give up, yelling:

'Very well! We shall travel, but do not blame me for the pain you endure!'

Elrohir stormed out, and began to clear the camp. Aragorn silently rose to help him, brushing the horses down to stimulate their circulation and warm them up a little. Soon they were walking the horses through the fast becoming very mountainous pathways. Whatever Elrohir had said to Estriel, he was guiding the horse extremely carefully, avoiding any slopes or jolting areas of terrain.

It was becoming snowy, and Es was wrapped in her cloak, and Elrohir hugged her close to him, supporting her tenderly, wrapping his cloak even closer around the pair of them. Estriel had dropped into a light sleep, and for this he was thankful- while she slept, she could not feel the pain.

Meanwhile, Darayne and Jenna were also struggling through the rain. They were leading Thorne, who, wounded, could carry them no further until he rested. Darayne had a cut across his chest, and another on his head, and Jenna had several deep scratches in her legs, where the orcs had caught her as she and Darayne had galloped away. She also had a puncture on the right of her abdomen, where the very top of an orc's sword had just cut. They were walking slowly and painfully and were looking for a suitable resting place.

They found one, and collapsed, leaning against a rock.

"Darayne, we have to find the others," said Jenna, gasping for breath.

"Jenna, it cannot be- we must head over the mountains, and towards Moria- I have friends who live there. We can meet Estriel and the others before Lorien. I cannot protect us within Mirkwood, for I do not know it well. Trust me, it is the best plan."

"But what if Estriel is seriously injured? I'm her healer- I should be there! We were going to meet at Mirkwood if anything like this happened... Oh, what to do, what to do?"

"Jenna, Aragorn is an exceptionally skilled healer, as is Elrohir; I would imagine Estriel will be fine. Trust me, Aragorn will know what to do, he knows that I have dwarven friends in Moria."

Jenna said nothing, displeased with this plan, as she missed the comfort of Estriel's company already. They had been prepared to do this, yes, but being separated was not part of the deal.

"We must set up camp," said Darayne. "As I feel that a strong wind will set in soon, and it will begin to get colder."

Jenna found some bandage and quickly sorted out her puncture wound to make it stop bleeding, and then set about to figuring out what they had with them.

They did not have the tarpaulin, but did have an extra blanket which the elves had given them. They also had some lembas bread, two water skins, the soap ("hee hee, Estriel can't wash..."), a packet of matches, the famous bright pink hairbrush, a little chocolate (Jenna squealed in delight), Jenna's medical supplies and ... _one_ bedroll.

"Oh," said Jenna.

"What?" asked Darayne, as he was busy clearing leaves from a large hollow in the rocks.

"Er...nothing," said Jenna. "Want some Lembas bread?"

"Yes, thank you," he said. "I have finished clearing out this hollow, if you would like to bring the Lembas bread over here we could eat it under shelter."

She did, and they sat next to each other in silence, munching on the bread. The hollow reminded Jenna of where the four hobbits hide from the Ringwraith in the first movie. Only bigger and less insect infected. Both of them could fit in it if they were lying down, however, they would probably have to be lying quite close together. Jenna smiled inwardly. What with that, and the only having one bedroll...they were in for some interesting times.

When they were finished eating the Lembas bread, Jenna turned to Darayne and noticed, for the first time, the extent of his injuries. It seemed that blood was still flowing from the cut in his chest, as she could see the darker brown patch on his brown top.

"Does the cut on your chest hurt a lot?" she asked.

"I can manage it," he said quietly.

"I think I should take a look at that," she said, reaching for her medical supplies. "Take your top off."

He looked at her in a shocked silence. Jenna turned back to him, and then blushed slightly.

"I mean, so that I can, y'know, look at the cut," she mumbled.

He did, and Jenna took a sharp inward breath to avoid any swooning.

_I'm a medical student, damn it,_ she thought as she took an antiseptic wipe and began to clean the wound. _I have to be professional, in charge of my emotions...oh my God, if he ripples his muscles like that again, I might die..._

When she finished cleaning it, she looked at it closely.

"It's deep Darayne; I think I'll put butterfly stitches on it, just to be safe." Once she applied these, he replaced his shirts.

"Thank you Jenna," he said. "You are truly a great healer."

She smiled.

"Maybe one day..."

He smiled.

"I am sure you will be; and soon. So, shall we rest for now?"

She smiled.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Do we need a watch? I don't think so. It's pitch black- if we have a little fire, no one will see it. Besides, we're both light sleepers."

Darayne nodded.

"True. Very well, we will both get some much needed rest. Where are the bed rolls?"

Jenna blushed redder than the eye of Sauron.

"Ah...one problem with the bed rolls...There's only one. Remember? We tied one to Aragorn's horse to even out the weight."

Darayne blinked.

"Ah. Very well, I shall sleep under my cloak."

It was cold, and there was a chilly wind- he did not relish the idea, but resigned himself to it. Neither did Jenna like feeling so guilty- it was hers that had been left behind.

"Don't be silly. We're both adults."

Darayne could hardly believe his ears.

"You trust me?"

Jenna felt slight misgivings, but he wasn't likely to break the ranger code of honour.

"Yes. Besides, there is little difference between riding the same horse and lying next to each other...Right?"

She didn't mention that the confines of the sleeping bag would most likely keep them a whole lot closer than they had been when riding. Neither did she mention that in sleeping bags there wasn't much room for many layers of clothing. She tried to keep cool, while she was sure she was blushing furiously, and began to set out the sleeping bag under the shelter they had found- a sort of hollow or cavern under the rock which at least protected them from the worst of the wind and the light rain that fell about them. They crouched uncertainly by it, then Jenna motioned with her hand for him to get in first.

"Go on...I can squeeze in once you're sorted...It'll be easier."

Darayne looked uncertain, but did as she bade him. He got in, shirt and light trousers on, and then spread his arms to help her get in. They then did the bag up tightly, and, wrapped in Darayne's arms, Jenna went quickly to a peaceful sleep, followed soon after by Darayne, who took a moment to think in wonder at the miraculous girl fate had offered him.

Back with Estriel and the sons of Elrond, things were also going smoothly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ooh. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Estriel was propped on two of the bed rolls again, and, to Aragorn's amusement, she had taken Elrohir's absence as an opportunity to examine the wound herself. She would prod it, testing how bad it was, snatch her finger away and say ow, then repeat.

"Estriel, do you believe that your actions are helping the wound to heal?"

He inquired, restraining a puzzled sort of smile.

"Nope. I am tired though. Shall I take first watch?"

That threw him for a millisecond. There were two answers- yes, and Elrohir would be irate, and no, which would infuriate Estriel, who needed to rest either way. There was another way, he thought, and smiled innocently.

"Well, if you're sure. You must wake one of us when you become too tired though, my friend- it is still dangerous for all of us to sleep at the same time." He passed her a bowl of stew he had concocted from the supplies (little did she know that she had a larger portion than either of the others would get.)

"You must eat it all, Estriel, or you will not heal. I shall rest now, but when you are finished and Elrohir returns you must get him to put some athelas paste on your wound."

She agreed easily, and munched hungrily, waiting for Elrohir's return. The night was so bright- stars glinted like fairy lights on the Christmas tree of the universe- and a chill wind swept haughtily through the camp, causing the small, sheltered fire to splutter. She felt very sleepy, and wished Elrohir would come back soon. Aragorn had very little sleep on this trip, and she intended to see he got some now. She could watch for a little bit longer, then her elf in shining armour would come back and let her sleep too. What the heck was taking him so long? Ah, there he was.

The handsome elf dropped noiselessly from the trees and walked towards Estriel, who was drooping into sleep.

_What was Aragorn thinking, letting her watch over him? If I had not returned this moment, she might have fallen asleep and gotten them both killed? She looks fatigued, I had better take over._ Elrohir thought, and settled himself by her side.

"Estriel, you need to go to sleep now." He said softly, hoping she was asleep already and wouldn't argue.

"In minute...Ar'gorn said put paste...on wound..." She yawned, half asleep. He rose and retrieved said paste. Then he worked out the tough bit. Estriel was so tired there was no way she could apply the paste herself. Previously, Aragorn and Estriel had worked it out between them- now he was going to have to put the paste on the wound, which was inconveniently situated between Estriel's collarbone and shoulder- _at an uncomfortably low point._ It was nothing indecent, but still, Elladan was a much better healer than him- he was a warrior! Still, it had to be done.

"Estriel, are you awake?" He refused to do it if she was asleep.

"Mhmm...Are you?"

Was the rather surprising answer. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...I need to put the paste on your wound. Is that well? I can wake my brother if you prefer."

Estriel thought about this. She was more awake in her head than she seemed.

"No, that's ok. If you don't mind. I trust you."

Elrohir took a shallow breath, then reached for the top of her tunic. Gently he pulled it to expose the wound only. It looked terrible in the firelight, but he knew it was healing well, and the threatened fever had not occurred. Against her pale, beautiful, glowing moonlight skin it looked nothing less than horrific, but he reassured himself- it would heal. Spreading some of the green gunk that smelled so wonderful onto the tips of his fingers, he smoothed it gently, but swiftly, around the wound. Then he tenderly replaced her tunic.

"Thank you, 'Ro..." Said Estriel, before falling fast asleep right there. Puzzled at the swiftness of her sleep, he picked up her stew bowl and smelt it. As suspected, he found a lingering hint of Mainorlas, a plant that formed an intensely narcotic effect when mixed with the smell of athelas.

Damn Aragorn!


	22. Separated and Scared

**Chapter 24- Dwarf Stories, Shania Twain, Wards and the Mountains.**

"Jenna, Jenna, my...Jenna, wake up..."

An extremely snuggable voice was whispering softly in her ear. She smiled, and then opened her eyes blearily. Darayne was sat in front of her, with a cup of warm...erm...stewy stuff...smiling cutely at her.

"Morning 'Rayne," she managed, and sat up, shivering as her warmth came into contact with the cold.

"Good Morning, a'maelamin- did you rest well?" He asked, offering her the mug. She accepted it, and warmed her hands on it, while replying.

"Yes thank you. Did you? Are we going to reach the dwarven city today?"

Darayne looked serious.

"Today, if we walk fast into the night, tomorrow if we take it slowly and camp before night fall. I recommend walking fast into the night- Thorne could do with a warm place as much as we could, and these mountains are treacherous in the dark, even though this is but a small mountain. Be warned though, 'tis not a city, but more of a large outpost, with scarce forty dwarves within. We shall be welcome there."

Jenny drank her breakfast, wincing at each piece of dried meat that passed her lips, and listened.

"When I was much younger, I stumbled upon a young dwarf, badly injured and dying. I gave him what aid I could, and what comfort I had, and cared for him for three days before he passed away. However, on the second day, when he knew he was to die, and accepted it thus, he told to me some secret and special words, known only by dwarves and those that have done them great service, which call dwarves everywhere to aid he who knows them how best they can. He told me also the location of various outposts, many of which I cannot recall, and his name, along with naming me a dwarf friend for life by the giving of my own name in dwarvish, and this token."

He reached under his coat, and brought out a long chain with a small dark axe-shaped charm on the end. It was dirty, and old, but clearly a treasure, by Darayne's gentle touch.

"This token will grant the bearer food and money if he needs them, a small sum, and three meals only. It is a last resort, I suppose. However, on the third day, Taine (that was his common name) died, suddenly. I gave him decent burial, in the dwarven fashion, and left him. He lies but two miles from this place- 'tis how I remembered it."

Darayne seemed very sad, and Jenna rose to go to his side and hug him carefully. He patted her arm absently, then realised what he was doing and rose rather abruptly.

"Shall we ready to go then? You fill the skins; I will roll the bedding and put it on Thorne."

Jenna did as he asked her, then hurried to 'be by herself for a few minutes' (when nature calls...), remembering Darayne's advice to stay within calling distance. On the way she giggled to herself at the mental image of being attacked while she was...busy...and calling for Darayne, while screaming at him to keep his eyes shut, and then felt a pang of absolute loneliness as she realised she couldn't share this with Estriel.

Who was merrily singing as she rode along, alone on Meg for once, as Elrohir had gone to scout ahead, and Aragorn seemed to be enjoying her caterwauling Celine Dion and Shania Twain (she thought it best not to attempt The Hives or the White Stripes- didn't want to shock his delicate sensibilities too much). In fact, he sung at times, mostly in elvish, and sometimes very thoughtfully. That day, she saw her first mountains. They weren't that exciting, she figured, barely more than large hills. Yet how much more excited would she have been to know that Jenna and Darayne were only 70 miles south. But she didn't, so all in all, they were just overgrown hills.

"You miss your friend," said Aragorn.

Estriel wasn't sure whether this was a statement or a question.

"Yes, I miss her terribly. It was so unexpected for us to separate, I mean, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, and I know that she must be injured..."

"I know that you were not prepared for it, but I am sure that you will not be parted for too long. She may be injured, but I am sure that Darayne will care for her and protect her."

Estriel appreciated his words of comfort, but picked up on his positive attitude towards Darayne.

"So, you have truly changed your opinion of him, then?" she asked.

He smiled, and looked at her.

"Personal feelings aside, I saw him look at Jenna in a way I have never seen him look at anyone. Something tells me that he would not let any harm come to her."

At this point, the two saw Elrohir in the distance.

_Speaking of personal feelings,_ thought Estriel. She was slowly beginning to recognise the pang she felt when she saw him, and did not welcome it. _As if I don't have enough to worry about without adding falling for an elf on to the list..._she thought, knowing that it would not be as bad if she did not have the suspicion that he was felt the same way. _Urgh, feelings...and I thought I'd left all that in my world..._

As the elf neared them, they saw the worried expression on his face.

"What is wrong, brother?" asked Aragorn when he came near enough.

"I can see mountain pass we intend to take, and the weather is really cold- you and Estriel will freeze if you do not wrap up warmly, and take every opportunity to keep warm that you can. There are also wargs howling."

Estriel smiled brightly.

"Are you saying I should ride with Aragorn and Gollum to share body heat?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"What? That means I get to sleep!" She laughed. Elrohir chuckled.

"Your charms are indeed great, brother." Aragorn made a face at him, and slowed down while Elrohir removed Gollum and mounted Meg with him tied on, protesting volubly, and Estriel gingerly transferred herself to Aragorn's steed, swinging up in front of him and grunting in pain. He wrapped his cloak around them both and admitted it was warmer and more comfortable with her in front of him. Unfortunately it also meant he was close enough to have to answer every one of her questions.

"Aragorn, why do you like Bree so much?"

"Aragorn, did you prefer Elrohir or Elladan to play with when you were little?"

"Aragorn, why..?"

Eventually, though, his patience won out, and she fell into a doze, tenderly snuggled up against his chest. He felt a rush of brotherly affection for her; his trip to Mirkwood would have been much more dangerous and dull without her and his brother, who, he knew, had come rather more to keep Estriel company, than his brother. He wondered mildly if Elrohir himself knew it.

The wargs were getting closer- it was one of their favourite haunts that they approached. The ground began to get harder and harder, and snow began to fall. Soon they were covered in a light drift of it, and Elrohir was walking beside Meg, who carried much of the baggage. Estriel slept through it all. It was only when the snow was becoming dangerously deep, and even Aragorn was getting damp that they looked for shelter, and when they found it in the shape of a small cave (inhabited by a family of snow bunnies that scurried away at the humans approach) woke Estriel.

"Estriel, we're resting here. Estriel..?"

Her wound was causing her to be drowsy, and Elrohir tied Meg inside the cave, and then came over to help Aragorn lift her down. She woke up as she smelt Elrohir's woody scent, and gazed at him, eyes soft and dreamy with sleep, before being swept up by her elven prince charming and carried over to her bedding roll, which Aragorn was kindly laying out. Both males grunted with tiredness, and had Es been awake, she would have been ashamed to be causing them extra stress. But she was absolutely asleep, and they would have it no other way. Even the horses were soon laid out in sleep, with the tarps over them, and Elrohir and Aragorn took it in turns to rest by the fire, keeping a ready eye out for wargs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in updating! More soon...And perhaps a Christmas special??? Check it out on Dec. 24th!


	23. Mountains, Mirkwood and Mainorlas

**Chapter 25- Soup and Spiders**

Estriel woke up, refreshed and feeling much better than she had in a long time. She felt a momentary pang of guilt for sleeping from about 12 noon to, perhaps five am? It passed momentarily, as she remembered what Jen had told her- 'If you won't give your body what it needs, it will take it'. Obviously she had needed sleep, and her body had taken it. Imagine, she giggled, being mugged by your own body!

She missed Jenna, who would have found that amusing, and decided to get up and make breakfast. Aragorn and Elrohir were both asleep, obviously Aragorn's watch had been too much for him. She moved softly about, then went to the cave mouth, almost tripping over Elrohir's sword, which he had left lying by his head.

"Dangerous place to leave a sword," she muttered, picking it up and moving it away, "who'd be that retarded? Aw! They must have been so tired they couldn't move it, bless their little hearts! Well, I'll be on watch, and they can just sleep as long as they can while I make breakfast. And a darn good one too."

She looked out, expecting to se the rolling hills and mountains she had seen before falling asleep the other day, but instead, clean white snow as far as the eye could see. A few paw tracks clustered about, here and then, and she marvelled at their size and shape, memo-ing herself to ask the boys later. She scooped up snow in their cooking pots, and set it on the fire to melt. Eventually, she had washed her face, fed and watered the horses, warmed the cave, brushed her teeth, and set soup on to boil. She knew it would take a while, and went outside for a look-see, taking her weapons with her. She trudged around, and suddenly heard a most peculiar sound- running water.

In the middle of snowy mountains, water that is clear and pure is often harder to find than one might think, and this had been thoroughly ingrained into her head by the boys and Jen, so she went to find it. She turned a corner, and stopped, blessing the valar with all her heart, ready to forgive anyone anything- it was a natural hot spring. She immediately ran back, took the soup off the boil, grabbed some new clothes and ran to bathe. She had missed being clean so much!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna, meanwhile, was not so lucky. She and Darayne were still travelling through the thicker snow, and frankly, her legs were frozen and wet, a situation she heartily disliked. She might have cursed Es, in fact, had she known that at that moment, Es was pretending she was in a Jacuzzi spa, and warming up a treat- even washing her hair. Darayne was in a similar position, except his boots were higher, and so he had less damp trouser stuck to his leg.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Jenna asked curiously.

"No- it is still a way yet." He replied calmly.

They walked on, Thorne hanging his head slightly in pain. They had taken as much of the baggage as they could manage from him, but friendly animal was still laden.

"Are we nearly there now?" Asked Jenna, an imp of mischief in her eyes.

"Nay, Jenna- you have only even now asked." Reprimanded Darayne, not noticing her impishness. They walked on in silence for a few more minutes. Jenna simply couldn't resist.

"Are we almost there yet?" She asked innocently. Darayne looked at her, irritated, until he saw her 'innocent' face.

"Jenna; are you teasing me?" He asked, face just as innocent tin return.

"Why would I do something like that?" She asked carefully.

He looked at her, bemused, and burst into warm, deep laughter, that made Jenna forget all about the snow.

"I think you are," he added, once he had calmed, "so how do you feel about snowballs?"

Jenna was amazed- who would have guessed middle-earthians knew about snowballs?

"Erm...I...Argh!"

He stuffed one down her neck, and she writhed deliciously at the sheer cold, laughing and squealing, and swearing vengeance.

Darayne and Jenna were absolutely exhausted by the time it was getting dark.

"Not much further now, my...Jenna." Darayne comforted, hoping she hadn't noticed the slip.

"Great. So, do you think it's time for a chocolate break? I think we deserve it."

Darayne eagerly agreed, remembering the delicious foodstuff.

As she got out the chocolate, a new conversation topic broke out in her mind.

"Darayne, what's Mirkwood like?"

He smiled grimly.

"It is a terrible forest, indeed. As you look upon it, the borders stretch darkly for miles in either direction, and the trees seem to be permanently black-leaved. As you enter, light and sound fades behind you and you feel cut off from all life, breath and goodness. Around you, things move in the dark, rustling, slimy and crawling, but only eyes do you see- glimpses of yellow and red beady eyes, staring out at you, the intruder in their evil home. The ground is untrustworthy if you stray from the path; boggy in places, full of holes to trap the unwary traveller. Things slither in the treetops above you, and the only thing you can do is walk on, faster, until you reach the other side, which is a good 12 days away at the furthest point.

If you are elven guests, though, as are our friends, the elves will guide them quickly through hidden pathways to their palace, underground and the most beautiful cavern I have ever seen."

Jenna was stunned. Who knew Darayne could wax poetic?

"It sounds like a really nice place to take a holiday, huh?" She murmured. Darayne heard her, and turned to look at her.

"I haven't mentioned the spiders yet."

"Spiders? Uh-oh."

"As big as Thorne, and poisonous indeed. Terrible foes, they are, and hated most by the elves, who kill them for sport and despise them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Estriel had been listening at that moment, she might have decided to practice her weapons skills while she had free time. As it was, she didn't, and the angels were clearly all too busy shopping or something to warn her.

She had climbed out of the spring, dried and dressed quickly (for fear of pneumonia) and found that although her wound seemed to be healing and now, thanks to the spring, very clean, it looked something awful. She went back to the cave, concerned for the boy's safety (unnecessarily, as it turned out, they were both sleeping like babies still). She let her hair loose to dry by the fire, and began boiling the soup into a stew. Soon the warm and comforting smell pervaded the cave, and Aragorn stirred, thumping Elrohir's hand as he sat up.

"Morning sleepy head! Guess what I've got for you? A place for you to w.a.s.h. Know what that smells? I mean spells?" Es chirped cheerfully, giggling to herself over her wordplay. Aragorn grinned.

"As I can see...Wait- I was on watch, wasn't I?"

Oh no, Es could see he was going to spaz out over sleeping on guard. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone here, would it?

"Nope- don't you remember? You let me switch with you a couple of hours ago. You were practically asleep on your feet and I couldn't sleep."

With a troubled nod, Aragorn agreed.

"Well, I remember it not, but if you say so. Where did you find a place to bathe in this hell-hole?"

She told him and he went to wash, while she took some food and water to Gollum, who had been asleep earlier. He was awake and moaning feebly at the back of the cave.


End file.
